A Sister's Love
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: When Torchwick uses Ruby and the others against Yang, how far will she go to protect the ones she love? Rated "M" for language and violence and alcohol use later on. *this story is under a rewrite, it will take some time to complete it, but I will do my best to change as little as possible as I rewrite it*
1. Prologue

Yang stands up on her tippy toes, trying to reach the little worn out brown book from the shelf. Her fingers are just able to touch the binding, which is starting to fall off with its old age. The book the young blonde is trying to reach is one of her favorites. It is a story about a young man, who is trying to stop the forces of evil from taking over the world. On top of this burden that has been placed on him, he must also keep watch and protect his younger brother from harm.

Her toes getting tired, Yang is finally able to wrap her fingers around the book. Her lilac eyes light up with joy as she brings the book down from the shelf. She turns on her heels, and walks over to the couch. She jumps on it, sits down crossed-legged, and places the little book on her lap. The once white pages are starting to turn a yellow brown in color. It doesn't matter to the young girl. Even with the book starting to fall apart, she picks up from where she had last left off.

_Our hero is now faced with a difficult decision. Should he stay on the path of light and justices, in order to save the world and its people, but at the risk of the death of his beloved brother? Or should he turn his back on all what he thinks is right, and walk the path of evil, hoping that not only can he save his brother, but somehow, the world at the same time?_

Yang stops reading when she hears the door to the living room creak open. She can also hear snuffling. Yang turns her head to see her six year old younger sister, Ruby, standing in the doorframe, some tears coming down her face. Her small frame is covered in nicks, cuts, and bruises.

"Y-Yang." Ruby sniffles out. Her sister jumps off of the couch, the book falling to the hardwood floor in the process, and runs over to Ruby. She wraps her arms around her, pulling her sister into a warm embrace, before looking down at Ruby.

"What happen to you Ruby? I though that you where at your friend's house! Why are you all beat up?" Yang questions Ruby.

Ruby looks up and sniffs before she speaks. "I-I was! I was at Lizzy's house and saw it was getting late. So I thought it was time to go home. I was walking back, like I always do since she lives a few houses away, when Roy and his friends came out of nowhere!"

"You mean those bullies who pick on anyone that they please? What did they want?"

"I don't know!" Ruby whines. "I-I think that they just wanted someone to pick on, and I just happened to be there."

Yang takes a deep breath and sighs, brushing away some of Ruby's black-red hair from her tear stained face. Roy is a locally bully, a few years older than Yang, who seems to love picking on people, especially those who cannot defend themselves. "Come on kiddo. Let's get you washed up."

Ruby looks at her sister with her silver eyes. Yang is smiling. "Okay." She sniffs out.

Yang leads Ruby to the bathroom. Ruby sits down on a red stool by the sink as Yang rummages around the closets. Yang pulls out a white first aid kit, and walks over to her sister. She takes out some wipes and bandages. "This might hurt a bit." Yang informs before putting a wipe on one of Ruby's cuts.

The younger girl jumps when the wipe touches her wound. "Ow! That stings!" Ruby says.

"I know it does Ruby, that just means it is working." Yang continues to use the wipes to clean her sister's wounds. "There we go, all clean." Yang starts to bandage the wounds, using a mix of band-aids and white bandages.

"Hey Yang, where is Dad?" Ruby asks.

"He just went out to town quickly to get some food for dinner. With Mom out on that business trip, he seemed to have forgotten we need food." Both she and Ruby chuckle at their father's forgetfulness. "He should be back soon."

"I hope whatever he gets, it is nice! I'm starving."

"I'm sure he will get something good for us." Yang replies as she finishes dressing the wounds. Once her sister is all patched up, Yang puts the first aid kit back in its spot in the closet. Ruby follows her as she goes back into the living room. Yang picks up her fallen book, and sits back down on the couch.

"Want me to read to you?" She asks.

Ruby nods and sits down next to her sister. She puts her head on Yang's shoulder. Holding the book in her right hand, and petting her sister's head with her left, Yang reads.

"Our hero decides to join the forces of evil. He knows that by doing so, his brother will stay safe. He also know that now his younger brother is going to have to take on his role; having the burden of stopping evil forces from taking over. He hopes, though, that one day he can go back to the forces of light, and reunite with his beloved brother."

The book ends there. Yang turns to see Ruby, sleeping. Yang kisses Ruby on the forehead. She sighs. She looks out the window, into the ate spring afternoon, and narrows her eyes.

_Watch it Roy. You don't harm my sister._ She thinks to herself.

* * *

><p>"HEY YANG! WAKE UP! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR CLASS, NOW DO WE?" Ruby's voice loudly echo's in Yang's head. With a moan, Yang opens her eyes. She sees the upper half of her sister's body leaning on the edge of her bed.<p>

"What time is it?" Yang asks groggily.

"Eight. Class starts in an hour. Weiss and Blake left already." Ruby grins.

"Shit." Yang mumbles and jumps off of her bed. She walks into the bathroom.

"What were you dreaming about?" Ruby innocently asks.

"Huh?"

"Before I woke you up, you looked really happy. What were you dreaming about?"

Yang spits out some cinnamon toothpaste before responding. "That time when we were kids, and you came home all beaten up because of Roy."

"I remember that. Why would you be smiling over that?"

"Because afterwards, I had read to you and you fell asleep on me. You looked so cute when you were sleeping." Yang gleefully says, wrapping her arm around Ruby's neck. Her sister lets out of a choking noise. Yang lets go.

"Do you still have that book you read to me that day?" Ruby inquires, rubbing her neck.

"I do, somewhere. Why? Do you want me to read it to you again?"

"No thanks. I was just wondering if you still had it, that's all."

"Well, if you ever do want me to read it to you again, tell me and I will find the book. Anyway, let me finish getting dress so we can go to class. We don't want to be late, now do we?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>I took my brother's laptop to start the rewriting. As I said, it will stay mostly the same, with some edits. It will take some time to get all chapters rewritten. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: A Plan and a Familiar Face

Torchwick lets out a grey puff of smoke from his mouth. It is a cool night out, and he is waiting for Cinder to come. Recently, the members of team RWBY have thwarted a plan of his to get a hold of some dust. They are starting to become a nuisance to both him and Cinder.

Footsteps echo in the night sky. Torchwick turns his head to see Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury walking towards him. They stop a few feet away from where Torchwick is standing.

"So" Cinder begins. "those girls got the better of you again."

"They are becoming quite strong. We have to come up with away to defeat them, or at the very least weaken them." Torchwick says to her.

"Do you have any ideas Roman? Or do I have to think of one?"

Torchwick taps his fingers on his chin in thought. Letting out another puff of smoke, he nods his head. "I think I have one that will work. The RWBY group is made up of four members, two of which are sisters. I know what we can do." He goes up to Cinder and whispers his plan in her ear. An evil smile comes across her face.

"Yes, that can work. Now the trouble is getting her to listen to us." Cinder remarks.

"Oh, I have the perfect plan for that."

* * *

><p>The school day comes and goes quickly. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang decide to head into town and see if there was anything to do there. There is not much to do actually.<p>

"Do you think we can hit the supply store?" Ruby asks as the group walks down the sidewalk "I need a new notebook for Mr. Port's class."

"That sounds like a plan. I need to get a few things also." Blake adds on.

"I don't mind that, it's right down the street." Yang says.

"So, Weiss, what do you say?" Ruby asks her partner.

"Well, I guess I also could get a few things, so why not?" She answers.

The group four friends head down the street and to the supply store. It is a small, quaint store. Inside, shelves of both school and house supplies line the walls. A young woman sits behind the counter, her head covered by a gossip magazine, not taking any notice to the four new arrivals.

"Come on Yang!" Ruby says to her sister. She grabs one of Yang's arms. "Let's go see if we can find the notebooks."

"There is no need to pull me, Ruby." Yang tells her sister. Yang pries her arm out of Ruby's grip. The two walk down one of the aisles, while Weiss and Blake go down different aisles, and look around for where the notebooks would be. They find them on the top shelf. Some pencils, pens, packs of paper, and other little things are also on the top shelf with the notebooks.

"They just HAD to be on the top shelf." Ruby grumbles. The younger sister goes to where the notebooks sit. They come in all colors, and all textures. She puts her feet on the bottom self, which holds binders, and reaches her hand forward to grab a fuzzy, red notebook.

"Do you want me to get it?" Yang asks Ruby. She watches as her younger sister reaches for the notebook.

"I can get it."

"Need any help?" A young man's voice emanates in the aisle.

"She said she has it." Yang says, and turns around to see who was talking to her. "Thank you any-"

The young man who stands behind her is fairly tall and lean. He has light brown eyes, and dark black hair and is dressed in khaki pants, a blue polo shirt. The gold name tag that is pinned to his blue shirt has the name "Roy" on it. Both Yang and the young man recognize each other right away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Both Roy and Yang yell at the same time.

The sudden burst yelling startles Ruby into a jump, causing her to lose her footing on the bottom shelf, and fall to the ground, hard, on her back. She lets out a moan and holds up the notebook in her left hand. "I got it."

Yang kneels down next to her younger sister and helps her to sit up.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Roy asks, with a look of concern in his eyes.

Ruby shakes her head to clear it and looks up at Roy. Her sliver eyes widen when she sees him. "Roy?" She says in shock.

"Hi." Roy replies.

Ruby stands up, with Yang's help, and brushes herself off. Yang turns her face from her sister to Roy. She glares at the older boy.

"I never thought I would see you guys again." Roy says, and crosses his arms against his chest.

"I can same about you. Didn't you move or something?" Yang asks Roy.

"I did, but my family moved back about a year ago. So…" Roy starts to say. He scratches the back of his head. "How have you guys been?"

"We've been good Roy. How have you been?" Ruby pipes up before Yang can say anything.

"I've been good. As you can see, I got a job here. What are you two up too?"

"We go to Beacon."

"Y-You go to Beacon, Ruby? That is amazing! That is pretty neat getting in two years early." Ruby gives a small smile."Hey, look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting like a jackass when we were younger." Both of the sister exchange looks to each other.

"After I moved, and went to a new school, **I **got bullied by a bunch of kids a year older than me. They left me alone after a while, but I felt really bad, because I understood what they people I bullied felt like. Since I returned, when I can, I have been trying to find the people I've bullied and say sorry." Roy explains.

The two sisters are not too sure if they should believe him or not. Ruby shifts her weight from foot to foot, and Yang doesn't look at Roy. Finally, Yang lets out an exasperated sigh."Are you _really _sorry?"

Roy looks her in the eyes. "I am sorry that I bullied you two." He says and turns his gaze to Ruby "You most of all. Even after that one time your sister went and beat the shit out of me, I still bullied you. I'm sorry."

Ruby looks to her older sister. "Do you think we can give him a second chance? Everyone should get one."

Yang looks at Ruby. Her silver eyes are bright with forgiveness. Ruby always tries to give people a second if she thought they deserve it. If she thinks that Roy should get one, then Yang will just have to trust her sister's intuition. She sighs and nods.

"Okay, apology expected. But if you are lying and you are still a bully, I'll be the crap out of you even more than when we were kids." Yang tells Roy.

Roy nods. "Do you want me to ring you up?"

"Sure." Ruby says. They three of them walk up to the counter, where Weiss, Blake, and the young woman are. The woman is finishing ringing up Blake's items. Roy jumps over the light brown counter top to get to the other cash register. Ruby hands him the notebook, and some money.

"Here you go, Ruby." Roy says and gives her the notebook. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Ruby says.

"You know him?" Blake asks as she comes up to the trio.

"You can say that. He is our ex-bully, so he says." Yang tells her partner.

"I promise that I mean no more harm." Roy defends himself.

"Okay, well now that everyone has gotten what they wanted, let's go." Weiss states to her friends.

"Alright, can we go grab something to eat? I'm hungry." Ruby says.

The others nods and head out of the store.

* * *

><p><strong>i rewrote most of this on my ipod...that was a pain...i cant wait to get a new laptop so i can finish this rewrite...<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Family Day

"Ugh, my back." Ruby groans as she rubs her back.

"How hard did you fall?" Blake asks after taking a sip of her water.

"Very hard." Ruby replies, and lays the left side of her head down on the round chestnut table.

After shopping, the group went to a small pizzeria to eat. Yang stuff her face with some bread that is on the table.

"Do you want some?" She asks her sister, after swallowing, and holds out a piece of bread to her sister's face.

Ruby nods, takes the piece of bread from her sister's hand, and eats it without lifting her head.

"Can you at least lift your head when you eat?" Weiss snaps at her partner.

Ruby turns her head so that her chin rests on the table, and continues to eat. Weiss lets out an angry sigh.

Soon, they pizza slices that the group had order comes. Blake's slice has anchovies on it, Yang's and Ruby's have pepperoni on theirs, and Weiss has a plain slice. Weiss takes her knife and fork, and starts to cut her pizza up. They rest fold their slices in two and eat with their hands.

"So, what are you guys going to do tomorrow?" Blake asks after eating her slice.

"Tomorrow?" Ruby questions.

"Tomorrow is when our family comes to visit us for the day." Weiss says.

"Oh right! I forgot about that."

"Yeah, my family is coming." Blake tells her friends.

"My mom and dad are coming." Weiss adds on.

"Who do you think is coming, Yang?" Ruby, who is sitting up, asks her sister.

"Definitely Mom and Dad. Maybe Uncle Qrow, if he can get off of work." Yang answers back.

"I hope Uncle Qrow can come. I'd like to show him what I have learned."

"We just have to wait and see."

The four girls finish eating, and head back to Beacon.

* * *

><p>The next day, family members of the students of Beacon come to the school. Weiss' mother and father, and Blake's family have already come and gotten them.<p>

"Do you see them anywhere?" Ruby asks her sister, as she scans the area.

"Nope. There are so many people here; I can't tell who is who." Yang replies.

As they look around an upperclassman, who is helping out, comes up to them.

"Hello, do you two need help finding your families?" He asks.

The upperclassman is in the school uniform, has light brown hair, and green eyes.

"Yes we do, can you help?" Ruby asks the upperclassman.

"Yes I can. What are your names?" He asks, taking out a clipboard.

"Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose." Yang tells him.

"Hello Yang and Ruby, I am Arnold." He looks at the piece of paper on the brown clipboard "Looks like they are here. Let's go look for them."

The trio starts to walk through the sea of people.

"So Arnold, is your family coming today?" Ruby curiously asks.

"No they are not. They have come the past two years, so I said that it was okay not to come this year." He answers Ruby.

"I see. So you've been here awhile."

"Yep, I'm the leader of team ALFA."

"What's your weapon?"

Arnold chuckles and takes out a sword from his belt.

"This is 'Saratoga'. Part sword, part gun." he says, and makes his weapon turn into a gun.

Ruby eyes widen in amazement.

"Maybe after today, I can show you more of her. Right now, let's get you two to your family." Arnold tells Ruby. "I think that they are over there."

He points to a man and a woman standing by a tree. The woman, who is around Yang's height, has black, red hair, tied in a pony tail, and light lilac eyes. The man who stands next to her is taller, has light blond hair, and blue eyes.

"That's them. Thank you Arnold." Yang says.

"Anytime. Hope to you see you guys later." Arnold waves them off.

"You too!" Both sisters say as they walk away.

The man and woman spot their children, and go to hug them. Ruby winces when she is hugged.

"You okay honey?" The woman asks Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. I fell yesterday and landed on my back, so it is sore." Ruby replies.

"How did you fall?"

"I was shopping with the others for some school supplies, and was trying to get something from the top shelf. When I was doing so, someone asked if we needed help." Ruby begins.

"Turns out it was Roy, and when we saw each other, we shouted at each other why we where there" Yang picks up "and that startled Ruby, and caused her to fall."

"Wasn't Roy that kid that bullied you two, and once attacked Ruby when I was on a business trip?" Their mother asks.

Yang and Ruby nod.

"Well, so long as he isn't bothering you, I don't think we should worry." Their father says "Now let's go and spend the day with our girls."

He process to rub the top his daughters head, ruffling their hair.

"_Dad_" Yang growls at her father as he does so.

"Knock it off Justin." Yang and Ruby's mother snaps, slapping her husband in the back of the head.

"I'm just having a little fun, Ming." Justin grins to his wife.

Yang takes her right hand, and removes her father's hand from the top of her head. Ming starts to lead the way out of Beacon, Yang right behind her, and Ruby and her father, whose arm is wrapped around his daughter's neck, behind her.

* * *

><p>The four go to a café for coffee. They take a table outside; Ruby and Yang sitting next to each other, while their parents sit together across from them.<p>

"So, Ruby, I've heard that you nearly blew your partner off the side of Beacon on the first day." Justin says to his youngest daughter.

"Yes, I did" Ruby groans "We made up."

"That's good to hear."

"So how have you two been?" Yang asks her mother and father.

"Good, expect for the fact I had a little kid throw up on me the other day." Their mother grumbles.

"How did that happen?" Ruby questions.

"I was over a co-worker's house, and her son was sick. I went to check on him, and he threw up all over my jacket." Ming begins "I took of the jacket, and put it to the side so I could wash off my hands. When I went to go get my jacket it, he threw up on it again."

Yang and Ruby chuckle at this.

"Like, really? He just had to throw up on it twice!" She states.

"I guessed he missed a spot." Yang blurts out.

Ruby and Justin start to laugh at Yang's quick remark. Ming stares at her eldest daughter.

"That was so clever, and I hate you for it." She says.

"I love you too mom." Yang smiles.

"Ugh, where is that coffee when you need it?" Ming groans, and rubs her temples.

"Next time you want your coffee to come faster, order an _express_o!" Yang chuckles.

This causes Ruby and Justin to laugh even harder, and Ming to smack the heel of her palm to her forehead in frustration.

"How the hell did I give birth to you?" Ming sighs.

Yang goes to open her mouth to say another joke, but her mother reaches across the table, and puts her hand on her daughter's mouth.

"For the love of god, Yang, do not answer that." She pleads with her.

Yang nods, and her mother removes her hand from Yang's mouth. Justin and Ruby start to calm down from their laughing fit.

"I swear Justin; she has your fucking sense of humor." Ming says to her husband.

Justin goes and gives his wife a kiss on the forehead. The coffee comes, and the four drink before speaking again.

"So, Uncle Qrow couldn't make it?" Ruby asks.

"No, he couldn't honey. He has stuff to do at Signal." Her father answers. "He wishes he could come."

Ruby sighs.

"Well, when you come home from break, I'm sure he will be more than happy to see you guys, and what you have learned."

This make Ruby smile and she takes another sip of her coffee.

"We still have some time before you have to go back, want to go to the park?" Justin asks his family.

"That would be nice." Ruby says.

The family pays their waiter and walk down to the nearby park, to spend the rest of the day together.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear this chapter will be the last, boring, light chapter. The next one will start to pick things up, put i needed this chapter for a few things. Now, first off, my little headcannons. I do not think Ruby's and Yang's mom is dead. I just don't. I realized that I made a loop hole in the prologue, so when ruby was attacked by roy, she was away. My other one is, Yang and Ruby are full blooded sisters. Unless their mother had a one night stand, or (i hope to god not) raped, and had Yang, I do not think that she (or her husband) had Yang, then remarried because something happen to their spouse (death, divorce) in a two year span. My head cannon is that Yang was born before her parents where married, so she took her mother's name, they got married, and had Ruby. And lastly, that kid throwing up joke, is based off a true story. My friend was working at a daycare, a kid threw up on her, then again on her jacket. I was the one who said the "He missed a spot." part. And the coffee joke just came too me. We will meet the rest of team ALFA (Alpha) later. Again, I promise the next chapter things will start to become dark.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Bloody Nightmare

"So, what did you guys do?" Ruby asks Weiss and Blake from her top bunk bed.

"My family and I went out to see a movie." Blake says, not looking up from her book she is reading.

"My parents and I went out shopping." Weiss tells, as she brushes her hair out. "What did you two do?"

"We went to a café with our parents. Our mother almost left the table because of Yang's puns." Ruby tells Blake and Weiss.

"I don't even want to know." Blake replies, and turns a page in her book.

"We also met an upperclassman, named Arnold, and he helped us find our parents." Yang says from her bed.

"That was nice of him. What is his team name?" Weiss asks.

"ALFA, he says he is the leader. He should me his weapon, Saratoga, and it was awesome." Ruby gleefully states.

"Well, since we don't have class tomorrow, let's see if we can find him, and you can ask him more about Saratoga." Yang informs her sister. "Do you two want to meet him?"

"Sure, why not." Blake says, and marks her page in the book.

"If there is nothing else to do, I guess so." Weiss replies, and lies in her bed.

"Then it's settled. We go and met team ALFA tomorrow!" Yang says.

Blake walks up to a candle, and blows it out, flooding the room with darkness.

"Night, guys." She says and lies down in her bed.

The others wish each other good night, and go to bed. Expect for Ruby. She lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She can't seem to fall asleep. The past two days have been eventful. Seeing Roy again, meeting Arnold, and her parents coming to see her and her sister. Ruby can't help but also think of Torchwick. It has been a week since Ruby and her teammates stopped his plan to get some dust. Since then, no one has heard from him.

Ruby lets out a sigh. _What are you doing, Torchwick?_ She thinks to herself.

Ruby's eyes start to grow heavy with fatigue, and she too falls asleep.

* * *

><p>She walks in the middle of the street. There is no need to worry for a car or truck to hit her, because there are none. It's only her on the street. All the shops in the town are empty, devoid of life. Ruby scans the area, seeing if she can find out why there is no one here. Usually this place is teeming with people walking about, and talking. Now, there is not even a bird in sight.<p>

The wind picks up, and makes a high pitch whistling noise. That is when she smells it. The pungent odor of blood, mixed with the smoky smell of gunpowder. Ruby looks around until her sliver eyes find the source of the smell. Two shadowy figures, and man and a woman, stand yards away from Ruby. The man stands over the woman, who lying on the ground on her right side, her back to Ruby. Shell casings lay around the pair, in a pool of blood, which is coming from what looks like a stab wound in the woman's abdomen.

Ruby squints to try to get a better look at the pair. The man's hands are covered in blood, most likely the woman's. The woman is harder to make out. She is young, not much older than Ruby, by the looks of it. Ruby sees that the woman is wearing a orange scarf, and has blonde hair; both of which are turning red with her blood.

_Orange?_

_…_

_Blonde?_

_…_

Ruby's eyes widen when she realizes who lies bloody on the ground. She goes to run to the woman, only to find out that her legs will not listen to her. No matter how hard she tries, her legs are like stone, unmoving.

The pool of blood grows larger around the woman and man. Ruby tries to scream at them, but her voice does not come.

_No!_ She screams inside her head.

The man and woman do not move, and try as she might, neither does Ruby. The pool is so big now, that no human being can be alive with that much blood loss. Ruby falls to her hands and knees, still trying to scream and go towards the pair.

_She can't be dead!_ She yells in her head.

_No! No! NO! __**NO!**_

* * *

><p>Ruby's eyes shoot open. Clutching her covers, her upper body jerks forward into a sitting position; Ruby lets out a blood curdling scream. She slaps her right hand over her mouth trying to stop the scream, but it is too late. Weiss, Blake, and Yang snap awake in shock by the sound of their leader screaming. Yang immediately jumps off of her bed, and goes on her sister's bed. Weiss and Blake stand by the right side of Ruby's bed.<p>

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asks her sister as she grabs Ruby's shoulders.

Tears start to come down Ruby's face, running down her cheeks and hand.

"HEY! IS EVERYTHING OKAY? WE HEARD A SCREAM!" Jaune's voice yells from behind the door.

It opens up, and JNPR group stands in the middle of the door, looking in at the scene. Weiss waves them in.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asks her sister again.

Ruby removes her hand from her mouth, and lets out a choking sob.

"I-I had a n-nightmare." She chokes out.

Yang cups her hand on her sister's face, and wipes away the tears with her thumb.

"It's okay Ruby. It was just a nightmare, a dream." Yang reassures her sister.

Ruby starts to hiccup.

"I-I saw someone d-dead on the ground." She stammers, and looks at her sister "I-It was y-you."

Yang hugs her sister, letting Ruby bury her face in her shoulder so she could cry.

"Shh, Ruby." She quietly tells her, and rubs Ruby's back "I'm right here, I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Ruby's muffled voice asks.

"I promise Ruby. It was just a nightmare, it was not real."

"But it felt real!"

Pyrrha comes up to the bed, with a glass of water.

"Here, this will help." She says.

Yang takes the water from Pyrrha, and removes her sister's head from her shoulder. Ruby takes the water, and starts to drink it slowly.

"Thank you." Ruby says to Pyrrha after drinking half the water.

"You're welcome." Pyrrha replies.

Ruby starts to calm down, giving occasional sniff and small sobs.

"It's okay Ruby, I'm right here." Yang reassures once again to her sister.

Ruby wipes away some of the tears from her face with the heel of her left hand, and takes another sip of water.

"Feeling better now?" Yang asks.

Ruby gives a small nod.

Yang rubs her sister's back as the last of the sobs come out of Ruby. Weiss turns looks out the window to see the sun, almost fully out of the horizon.

"I doubt any of us are going to go back to sleep." She states "Do you want to go get breakfast?"

"I think that is a good idea." Yang smiles "You want some pancakes Ruby?" She asks her sister.

Ruby gives a small smile and nods.

"Okay, and afterward, we can go look for Arnold and his group like we planned yesterday. Maybe he'll let you use Saratoga." Yang says Ruby.

This makes Ruby's smile grow larger.

Yang grins, and goes to jump off her sister's bed. Before she can, Ruby wraps her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I love you Yang." She whispers to Yang.

Yang returns the hug, and kisses her sister on the forehead.

"I love you too Ruby."

Ruby lets go of her sister. Yang jumps off the bed, and helps her sister down. Ruby looks around the room at her friends, all of who have looks of concern in their eyes.

"You feel better?" Jaune finally asks.

"I am Jaune, thank you." Ruby answers her friend.

Jaune smiles at Ruby.

"Okay, let's get dress and go get food." Yang says.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora leave for their room so that they can get dressed. As Ruby and her teammates finish getting dressed, Ruby can't seem to shake the feeling that this nightmare, was not any old, run-of-the-mill, nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>The only reason why I'm getting these chapters out fast is because this week is mid-terms at my school (wed-fri), and I am not taking any (Senior!) so i have no studying, or homework to do. So in my free time I am doing this. And i lied, you met ALFA NEXT chapter. I have a notebook with me that I write a rough draft of each chapter, and had I tried to fit them in this, it would be WAY to long. But, as I said, the next chapter would get darker. hehehehehe, more foreshadowing. So, I'll get out (hopefully) one more this week, maybe two. I'm just happy so many people are reading this story. Till next time, enjoy this chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Team ALFA

After eating, the members of RWBY and JNPR go out looking for Arnold and his team. They do not know where they could be, but since it is still early in the morning, there is a good chance they are still on campus. The first place that they go to look is the courtyard. As they walk to the courtyard, Ruby stays close to her sister. Even though she was told it was just a nightmare, she is still shaken up by it.

Yang takes notices of her sister's gloomy disposition. She wraps her right arm around her sister's neck, pulls her into a headlock, and ruffles up Ruby's hair with her other hand.

"Cheer up little sis. I thought you'd be happy that we are seeing Arnold." Yang says to Ruby.

Ruby wiggles out of her sister's headlock, and pats down her messed up hair.

"I am happy." She states "I'm just still a little uneasy from this morning."

"I told you, it was just a dream. Nothing is going to happen."

"HEADS UP!" A voice shouts.

The gang turns to see a football coming at them. It ends up hitting Yang in the stomach.

"Fuck!" She curses.

She falls to her knees, and clutches her stomach. Jaune picks up the football that hit her.

"Oh, shit. Are you okay Yang?" Arnold asks.

Yang looks up to see Arnold, who has his hand out to her, and a young man next him. She nods, and takes his hand. Arnold helps her to her feet.

"Sorry about that. I guess I over shot that throw." Arnold says.

"It's okay. No real harm done." Yang replies.

Jaune hands the football to Arnold.

"Thank you. Who might you be?" Arnold asks after getting the ball back.

"I'm Jaune, the leader of team JNPR."

"I'm Pyrrha, his partner." Pyrrha informs Arnold.

"I'm Ren." Ren says

"AND I'M NORA! Ren's partner!" Nora pipes up.

"It is nice to meet you guys." Arnold tells them.

He turns his gaze to Ruby and her friends.

"These two must be the rest of your team."

"Yes, we are." Weiss starts "I'm Weiss, Ruby's partner."

"And I'm Blake, Yang's partner." Blake adds on.

"Well, it also nice to meet you. This guy over here" Arnold throws the ball to his friend "Is Fawkes, my partner."

Fawkes is a thin and lanky, dark brown hair and eyes, young man.

"Hello there." He greets everyone.

Two other people appear behind them. One is stocky, has black hair, and blue eyes. The other is of average built, has dirty blonde hair, and green eyes.

"These two over here," Fawkes gestures to the people who just came up "Are Louis, and Atzerodt. They are partners."

"Hello there, I'm Atzerodt." The stocky one says.

"And I'm Louis." The blonde pipes up "We make up team ALFA."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Ruby says.

"So what are you guys up too?" Arnold asks the group of eight.

"We thought that, since there is no class today, you'd like to hang out."

"What do you boys think?" Arnold asks his friends.

Fawkes, Louis, and Atzerodt nod in agreement.

"Okay, let's go to the park." Arnold tells the others.

* * *

><p>The group, of now twelve, goes out to the park for the day. Blake sits under an ash tree, reading a book. Yang sits next to her, sleeping on her partner's right shoulder. Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha sit at a picnic table, talking about something. Ren is looking around for Nora, who went god knows where. Ruby and team ALFA walk around a stone path, talking about their weapons.<p>

Fawkes has a pistol, which shot out explosives, named "York". Louis as two plain older sabers named "Marie" and "Antoinette". Atzerodt has a pistol that turns into a dagger, named "Kirkwood". Ruby's silver eyes widen in awe as they show her their weapons.

"Someone sure loves weapons." Fawkes says.

"They are awesome! Each one is so different from the next!" Ruby exclaims.

The members of ALFA chuckle at the younger huntress joy.

"CHECKMATE!" A voice echoes in the park.

Ruby and team ALFA looks where the voice came from. Roy is standing by a chess board, holding a black king in his left hand.

"Damn it Roy, you always beat me!" The young teenage boy Roy just beaten says.

"I'll be right back." Ruby says to Arnold.

"Okay, we'll be around somewhere." Arnold replies.

Ruby walks over to Roy, who is resetting the cheeseboard. The young teenage boy is already gone. Roy is dressed in sneakers, blue jeans, a grey long-sleeve shirt, with a purple t-shirt over it. A white king chess piece is pictured on the left cuff of the t-shirt.

"Hey Roy, how are you?" Ruby asks Roy from behind.

Roy looks at Ruby through his black bangs.

"I'm doing just fine Ruby. How are you doing?"

"Good, my back still hurts a bit."

"Sorry about that."

"Not your fault."

Roy finishes resetting the chessboard, and sits behind the white side.

"You want to play?" He asks Ruby.

Ruby shakes her head no.

"I'm not good at chess." She tells him.

"I could teach you." Roy says to Ruby.

"No thank you, later maybe." She replies back.

Ruby then notices Roy's bandage right hand.

"What happen to your hand?" She asks him.

"I was opening boxes last night, and I cut myself. I have the weekend off because of it." He says and waves his bandage hand at her.

"Ow. That's must of hurt."

"Not that much."

Arnold then appears by them.

"Hey Ruby, is this your friend?" Arnold asks.

"Hello, I'm Roy. Who are you?" Roy questions.

"Arnold. I'm a student at Beacon. You play chess?"

Roy nods.

"Do you?" He asks Arnold.

"I sure do."

"Want to play?"

"Yes."

Arnold sits down behind the black side of the chessboard, and the two begins to play.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ruby says to them, and she walks off to where Blake and Yang are.

When she gets there, she sits next to her sister, who is still sleeping on Blake's right shoulder.

"Do you want me to wake her?" Ruby asks Blake.

Blake gives a small shrug, showing she did not really care if Yang was awoken or not. Ruby gives her sister a small shake. Yang snaps awake.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She says in a half daze state.

Ruby chuckles at her sister's state. In response to her younger sister laughing at her, Yang pulls Ruby's red hood over her sister's face.

"Gah!" Ruby exclaims.

Yang chuckles as Ruby puts her hood back down. A sudden gust of wind blows off some of the ash trees leaves. One of them lands Yang's lap. She picks it up with her right hand and spins it around in her fingers, then lets it go in the next gust of wind. The sisters look out to the horizon and sees that the sun is starting to go behind the trees.

"We should be getting back soon." Yang says.

"I guess so." Ruby replies.

Yang stands up, and brushes herself off.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asks her sister.

"I have to get some gas and a new battery for my bike. I'll meet you guys back at Beacon." Yang informs her sister.

"Don't stay out to late."

"Thanks mom." Yang grins at her sister.

Ruby sighs at her sister's remark. Yang waves her friends good-bye and heads into town. After awhile, she finds the store she is looking for and buys what she needs. By the time she gets out, the sun is gone, and the moon has replaced it.

"Shit, I better get back before Ruby has a panic attack." She tells herself.

She begins to walk down the street. There are not many people out at the moment. As she walks, Yang gets the feeling that someone is following her. She looks around, and sees no one nearby.

_It's just my imagination_ she tells herself.

She starts to walk down the street again, but the feeling won't go away. She turns around once more, to double check that it is just her imagination. But instead of an empty sidewalk, a dark figure stands behind her. And before she has the chance to react to the threat, something hits her in the side of the head, causing her world to go black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, next chapter. Now we are starting to get somewhere! I really hope you guys are liking this story. I don't think I will get another one out till next week, because I have a few other things I have to do. So, for now, enjoy this latest addition to the story.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Turth

Ruby paces back and forth in the room. It is almost midnight, and Yang has yet to come home. Blake watches Ruby pace back and forth from her bed; Weiss does the same from her bed.

"Ruby, please stop pacing around." Weiss says to her partner.

Ruby stops pacing in the middle of the room, and looks at Weiss.

"Aren't you worried about her?" Ruby questions her partner.

"I am worried Ruby, but pacing around will not help."

Ruby bites her left thumb in frustration.

"She should be back by now." Ruby says.

Blake stands up, goes up behind Ruby, and puts her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"I am sure she is okay. And don't forget, Arnold said he would go looking for her." Blake reassures Ruby.

"She is going to be fine." Weiss adds on.

"But what if she is in trouble and needs help?" Ruby asks them.

"Anyone who can beat the shit out of Ursas, come home with only a few cuts and bruises, and all the while smiling, can take care of herself." Blake tells Ruby.

"I guess, but she still should have been back by now." Ruby sighs.

"She'll be fine." Weiss tells Ruby.

* * *

><p>The first thing she registers is the throbbing pain on the left side of her head. The next thing she registers is that she is laying on her right side on something cold and hard. Yang opens her eyes. Her vision blurs in and out of focus. She waits till her vision comes back to look around. There are large boxes everywhere, a very high ceiling, and a few windows. A warehouse, she realizes, is where she is. Judging by how high the moon is, it is late out.<p>

Yang goes to sit up, when she hear the clank of chains. She looks down and sees her wrist, out in front of her, and ankles are tied up in copper chains. Ember Celica is missing as well.

"What?" Yang says to herself; bring her tied up hand to her face.

"Looking for something?" A voice says.

Yang turns her head up, towards the sound of the voice. Torchwick stands above her.

Yang flips over onto her stomach, and uses her tied arms to push herself up so she is sitting on her knees.

"Glad to see that you are awake. Now you can listen to me." Torchwick says, and pulls a puff of smoke in Yang's face.

Yang coughs.

"W-What do you want f-from me?" She asks between coughs.

"Your cooperation is what I want."

Yang starts to laugh.

"You really think I am going to help you?" Yang laughs at him "I think you have a better chance of pigs flying then me helping you!"

"What if helping me meant keeping your sister safe?" Torchwick tells Yang.

Yang immediately stops her laughter.

"What did you say?" She growls at him, her eyes turning red.

"If you do not help me, your sister is going to suffer from it."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BEFORE I LET YOU HURT HER!" Yang screams, and lunges at Torchwick; her body starts to become ablaze with rage.

Suddenly, pain shoots through her arms. She falls back on her right side, and holds her arms to her chest. She screams in pain through her teeth.

"Setting yourself on fire is not the wisest idea. Copper loves the heat." Torchwick grins.

"Do you _really_ think I'll listen to you?" Yang yells at him through her teeth.

"Yes, we do." A familiar voice says from behind.

Yang eyes widen in horror when she hears his voice. Turning her head, she looks up at the new voice.

"Hello Yang." Arnold says, looking down at her.

"A-Arnold? You are working with him?" Yang questions him.

"You can say that."

"Why?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Is all of team ALFA working for Torchwick, or are you the only wolf in sheep's clothing?" Yang snaps at Arnold.

"All of us are."Arnold replies.

"So, if you don't listen to us, or if you try to tell anyone, team ALFA as orders to harm not only your sister, but your friends." Torchwick informs.

"What?" Yang asks with fear in her voice.

"Don't try to fight, Yang. We are older than you, and much more experience than you and your friends. You are no match for us." Arnold says.

Yang looks back and forth between Torchwick and Arnold. It is true that team ALFA is much more experience than her and her friends. There is a good chance that if Yang does not listen, her sister and friends can get hurt. Even if she can fight back, what is the risk? Her sister and friends can be hurt, or worst, killed if she tries to fight back or tell.

Yang sighs angrily, and looks up at Torchwick.

"Fine," She growls at him "But the second I can, I'm going to kill you."

She looks to Arnold, her eyes red once again.

"And you too."

"I would expect no less." Torchwick says.

He looks to Arnold, gives him a small nod, and walks off. Arnold picks up Yang, and makes her sit on her knees.

"Sweet dreams." Arnold grins, and hits Yang on the left side of the head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

><p>Ruby's head starts to weigh down with tiredness. Before sleep can take a hold of her, she snaps back awake. She continues to look out the window, hoping to see her sister. She did try to sleep before, but couldn't. Now, when she wants to stay awake, she is falling asleep. Weiss flips over in her bed, and looks at Ruby.<p>

"Ruby, please go to bed." Weiss tiredly begs her partner. "You don't want to be tired when she comes back."

Ruby lets out a groan. She is right though. Whenever Yang comes back, it is not the best idea to be half asleep. Letting out a yawn, Ruby goes to go back on her bed. As she does so, out of the corner of her eye, she sees something. Two shadows are walking up the path. Ruby blinks, thinking that her mind is playing tricks on her. As they get closer, Ruby can see that it is no trick. Arnold is walking up the path, Yang limp in his arms. Her arms lay limp at her sides, her head tucked into her neck.

"Yang!" Ruby shouts out.

Weiss and Blake flip over in their beds, and peak outside the window. They watch as Arnold walks into the front doors. The three friends run out of their dorm room, towards where Arnold walked in. They meet up with him in the hallway where the nurse's office is.

"What happen to her?" Blake asks, being the first to catch her breath.

"I found her out-cold. You said she went to buy some stuff right?" Arnold asks Ruby.

Ruby nods.

"Well, whatever she bought was not on her. She was probably jumped." Arnold states "Let's get her to the nurse and have him check her out."

The four head into the nurse's office. The night nurse, an middle age man with a bald head, white beard, and black circled glasses, sits behind the desk. He looks up from his work.

"Hello, is everything okay?" He asks the group.

"Mr. Klinger, my sister is hurt. We think she was jumped. Can you check her out?" Ruby asks.

"Yes I can. Lay her down on the bed."

Arnold sets Yang down on the bed. She starts to stir when she is set down.

"She's starting to wake up." Weiss points up.

Yang groans, and opens her eyes. She clutches her head where she got hit with her left hand.

"Good, you are awake." Nurse Klinger says. "Do you know where you are?"

Yang gives a nod, and sits up.

"I'm in the nurse's office, at Beacon. You are the night nurse, Mr. Klinger." Yang answers his question.

"Good!" Nurse Klinger exclaims, and puts a flashlight to Yang's eyes. "Now, who are these four people behind me?"

"Ruby, who is my younger sister, Weiss, who is Ruby's partner, Blake, who is my partner and," She looks to Arnold "he is Arnold, part of team ALFA. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"To make sure you don't have a concussion. Asking simple questions you should remember is away to tell. Also, flashing a light in your eyes to see if your pupils contract will say if you have one or not. Seeing that you answered right, and your pupils are contacting, I do not believe you have one." Nurse Klinger tells her, and removes the flashlight "I am going to get you an ice pack."

He gets up and goes into another room. Everyone left turns their attention to Yang.

"You okay?" Ruby asks "Arnold says you got jumped. Is that true?"

Yang looks at Arnold. He stands in the corner of the room, glaring at her. He nods, telling her to say yes.

"Yeah, that's what happened. I was walking down the street, and felt like someone was following me. I looked and saw no one, so I started to walk again. The feeling did not go away, so I looked again, and next thing I know, I'm here." Yang tells her friends.

"I'm surprise they did not take your weapons." Weiss points out "Out of everything they have on you, they did not take it."

Yang looks down at her wrist, and sees in fact that her weapons have returned.

"Maybe they really needed gas or a battery. People do crazy things when they are desperate." Yang sighs.

Nurse Klinger comes back with an ice pack. He gives it to Yang, who processes to put it where she was hit.

"I want you to stay here overnight, just to make sure, okay?" Nurse Klinger tells Yang.

Yang nods

"You four should go to bed. You can come and get her in the morning."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Arnold nod.

"See you in the morning." Ruby says.

"See ya." Yang waves at her.

When her friends leave the room, Arnold lags behind for a second, and turns to her.

"Don't do anything stupid now, Yang." He says with threat in his voice, and leaves the room.

Yang lies down on the bed, and sighs.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_ She questions herself.

She didn't brother to ask what Torchwick and Arnold want her to do. In her confusion, she did not think to ask. They can ask her to murder someone if they want to, and she does not know if she can do that. Yes, she wants to protect Ruby, but she does not want to kill someone. Hopefully, it will not have to come to that. She knows that Torchwick is after dust, so maybe, and hopefully, all he wants from her is for her to get some dust.

It's too late to think about it. She needs to sleep. Yang closes her eyes, clinging onto Arnold last words to her.

_Don't do anything stupid now, Yang._

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me someone saw that coming? Team's ALFA's names and their weapons names gave some of it away. So, I got their names ideas from people who where tried for treason (or are seen as traitors). Arnold is named after Benedict Arnold, a solider from the American Revolution who turned and joined the British. He was at saratoga, and i'm like 90% sure he was hurt there. Fawkes is named after Guy Fawkes, a British man who tired to kill king james the first by blowing him up (hence why his weapon shots out explosives) in the early 1600s. York is where he was born. Louis is the only one NOT to have the last name of who he was named after (i tired) Louis the 16th (xvi right?). He was king during the french revolution in the late 1700s, and his wife was named Marie Antoinette. He has sabers because i see sabers being uses by kings. Lastly, Atzerodt is named after George Atzerodt, a man who worked with John Wilkes Booth to try and kill Lincoln and others. He was going to kill vice-president Johnson in the Kirkwood house, but lost the guts and never did. They found him with a pistol and a knife. So yeah, I am most likely going to leave out WHY they are working for Torchwick because I like leaving things to people's imagination (like I am not going to come up with a headcannon for why torchwick needs dust for the story.). Few more things, one, I think we can all agree on the fact that the second you mess with Ruby, Yang is going to go Rambo on that person. Two, kudos to who ever figures out where the night nurse's name is three, this will not be updated at all this week (and maybe next) because I have a shit ton of things that need to get down. SO i'll let your imagination run wild till then~<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Tomorrow Night

Yang bites the inside of her cheek. Professor Oobleck rambles on about something, but Yang is not paying attention. How can she when Fawkes is sitting right above her. The only reason he is in this class is because he told Professor Oobleck he has a free at this time, and loves his class. Whether this is true or not, Yang is not happy about it. She looks up to him, and he gives her a smile. He pushes his green, square glasses, which have an outline of a crown on the side, up his face.

_Slap!_

Yang jumps in her seat and turns her gaze up front. Professor Oobleck stands in front of her; the ruler in his hand is on the desk in front of Yang.

"Glad you can join us Ms. Xiao Long. Now, can you answer my question?" He asks.

"I…um..er…" Yang stammers.

"I am going to leave you off the hook for today, but don't let this happen again. Are we clear?"

Yang nods. Professor Oobleck goes back to teaching, and Yang writes down what he says.

"You okay Yang?" Ruby asks her sister.

"Huh? Yeah, I am." Yang replies to her sister.

"You sure? You have been acting a weirder then usually." Weiss says.

"I'm fine guys! I guess my brain is still a little scrambled from the other night. I am fine."

The bell rings, telling everyone that the class was over. As the girls pack up their things for the next class, Fawkes walks up to them.

"Hello ladies. How are you?" He asks.

"Fine I guess, you?" Blake says.

"I am good. I have a question, do you guys want to come to the training room after school and spar with me and the others?"

"I am up for that! What about you guys?" Ruby asks her friends.

"Sure." Weiss says.

"I guess so." Blake answers.

"Whatever floats your boat." Yang says.

"Great! I will see you guys later."

* * *

><p>Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang walk into the training room. In the middle of the room, stands team ALFA. Arnold is tying a dark purple bandana around his neck, a picture of a star cut vertically in half on it. Louis is setting down a white fedora, with the outline of what looks like a heart made out of petals on it. Atzerodt stands next to him, putting a pair of black gloves on, the front of the gloves having "x"s on them. Fawkes walks to the door and greets the girls.<p>

"So you all ready to have a spar?" He asks them.

"Yep!" Ruby exclaims.

"You mind if I spar you, Ruby?" Fawkes asks Ruby.

"Sure!" Ruby says and walks off to a mat with Fawkes.

Weiss goes with Atzerodt, and Blake with Louis, leaving Yang with Arnold. The two of them walk to the mat furthest away from the door. Yang stands in a fighting position, and looks at Arnold. He is quite tall, and muscular. This is not going to be an easy fight.

"Let's have a nice, clean fight." Arnold says. "You can have the first move."

Yang grits her teeth, and goes to punch Arnold with her right arm. He grabs her arm, and uses the heel of his right leg to kick Yang in the back of the knees. She falls to the ground, but quickly gets back on her feet.

"Someone is getting a little cocky." Arnold smirks.

Yang goes again to punch Arnold, but he moves out of the way. Yang gasps in shock, and before she has time to recover, Arnold grabs both of her arms, and pins them to her back. She struggles in his grip to break free, but his grip is too strong.

"Let go of me!" She says to him.

"You got to listen first." Arnold says back.

Yang bends her legs, and propels herself upwards, headbutting Arnold in the chin. He curses, and lets go of Yang. She turns and knees him in the stomach. Arnold hunches over and clutches his stomach.

"Had enough yet?" Yang asks him.

Arnold looks up at her, his lip bleeding from where he bit it when Yang headbutted him, and grins. He makes his right hand a fist, and hits her right above the stomach, in the solar plexus. Yang gasps as all the air in her lungs leave her. She crumbles to the ground, struggling to catch her breath. Arnold kneels down next to her.

"Meet me tomorrow night at the front gates at ten. You understand?"He says to her.

Yang coughs, and looks at him.

"I take that as a yes."

"Hey, Yang, you okay?" Ruby says, and starts to run over to the mat.

Arnold extends his hand to Yang, and she takes it hesitantly. Arnold helps Yang to her feet. She bends over and puts her hands on her knees, taking deep breathes, trying to get her breathe back to normal.

"Sorry about that Ruby. I guess I took it a little overboard." Arnold says.

"You got your breathe back yet, Yang?" Ruby asks her sister.

Yang nods.

"Yeah, I think so." She says.

"I guess I won that one." Arnold says.

"Yeah, next time, you won't be as lucky." Yang says to him, and stands straight up.

"We'll see about that. I gotta go. See yeah guys later." Arnold says.

"See ya!" Ruby says, and waves him away.

"See ya." Yang sighs.

* * *

><p>When they get back to their dorms, Yang immediately goes to take a shower. She sets it to the hottest temperature she can handle, and lets the water roll over her body. Steam quickly fills the bathroom. Yang grips a purple soap bar in anger, and tries to think of a way, any way, to get out of the mess she is in. Even something that is completely ridiculous can work. But nothing that doesn't wind up resulting in the harm of her sister and friends comes to mind. She throws the soap bar to the shower wall, and it falls to the ground.<p>

_Think Yang, think!_ She says to herself.

She is so busy thinking as she paces, that she doesn't notice the soap bar near her. She steps on it and falls to the ground.

"SON OF A BITCH!" She blurts out when she hits the ground.

The door to the bathroom opens up, and the shadow of Ruby can been seen from the curtains of the shower.

"Did you fall Yang?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah I did, I slipped on a soap bar." Yang answers, and stands back up.

"You hurt?"

"No, I think I will be okay."

"That's good. You know you really should let some of this steam out. I can barely see anything."

"I'll be done soon, so don't worry about it."

"Okay." Ruby says and walks back out the door, closing it shut on the way out.

Yang picks up the soap bar, and places it back in the soap rack. She shuts off the water, and towels herself off. She looks around the bathroom to see that Ruby is right. Yang can barely see in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>And am not dead! Sorry for the wait, between all the snow i had to shovel, and school stuff, I didn't have a lot of time to write. This weekend, however, i spent a lot of my time writing in my book, and wrote a bunch of chapters. So, with that being said, this story is going to be updated every Monday (or Tuesday, depending on where you live). It will be more than likely updated between 8-11 pm est (this depending if I have work, or im just being lazy). If i can't update that day, I'll try to forewarn you. Now you guys have something to look forward to now Monday nights! So yeah, mostly in this episode, I show what tean ALFA's colors and symbols are, and what the next episode will bring. Till next week, enjoy!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Older Siblings

Yang stands outside the front gates, tapping her foot away. She looks up at the sky when she hears some rumbling. The sky is dark with storm clouds, telling her that an early spring storm approaching, and is threatening to rain down on whoever is outside. Yang zips up her dark yellow jacket that Ruby made her wear. She had told her friends that she was going out to do a few things; Ruby, knowing it would rain, didn't let Yang leave till she took the jacket.

Yang hears footsteps, and sees Arnold coming to the front gates. The sky lights up and rumbles once more; telling Yang and Arnold that rain will be here soon.

"Come on, let's go." Arnold says.

The two leave the school, and head into town. Being both late out and a storm approaching, there are not many people out in the streets. The sky lights up again, and is followed by the slow falling of rain drops. Yang grumbles as the rain drops start to hit her, wishing she was back at the dorms. Arnold smiles at her discomfort. Yang shoots a glare at him, and then notices that none of the rain drops are hitting Arnold. She gives him a puzzled look.

"Whilst your semblance is fire, mine is water. I can only do this, however, when it is drizzling out." Arnold answers her.

_Please down pour! _Yang thinks to herself.

Yang and Arnold turn a corner of the street and see Torchwick and a few henchmen standing by a small store. They walk over to Yang and Arnold.

"Hello, I am so glad you can make it." Torchwick says to Yang.

"What the hell do you what me to do?" Yang asks him.

"Well, for tonight, all you have to do is be a lookout for us. We don't want to start you off with anything to big right off the bat, now do we?"

"I'll be your damn lookout. Even though I doubt anyone but us is going to be out here with this storm coming."

"Good girl. I'll be back soon."

Torchwick and his men leave and go to the store. Yang sees that the power is not on in the store, as well as the rest of the street.

_Power must be out._ She thinks to herself.

She watches as Torchwick's henchmen jimmy the lock of the door and open it. No alarms go off. The power is definitely out then. Yang leans back on the wall and sighs. The rain starts to come down heavier and the rumbling becomes more frequent. To protect herself from the rain, she puts her hood over her head. As she does so, she notices Arnold, who is now starting to get wet, playing with the dark purple bandana around his neck. He has a dejected look on his face.

"Does that bandana mean something too you?" She asks him, a bolt of lightning lighting up the sky.

"My little brother, André, gave it me when we were kids." He replies. "He died about five years ago."

Yang gulps and clutches her own scarf around her neck. Like Arnold, her little sister gave it to her, as a birthday present, when they were kids. She can only imagine what it is like to lose a younger sibling. Just the thought of Ruby dying, or being seriously hurt, is enough to cause Yang to become filled with anger and sadness. She could never live with herself if she was unable to protect Ruby. And it seems that Torchwick and Arnold know this, using Yang's fear to make her do whatever they want.

"You are probably wondering what happen to him." Arnold says.

"I am, but you don't have to say." Yang replies.

A huge bolt of lightning lights up the sky, and causes a sound so loud that Yang can barely hear what Arnold says next.

"He was thirteen when he died, killed to be exact. He did nothing wrong, and he was shot and killed by a Faunus, a member of the White Fang, for no reason."

Yang stares at Arnold. His story makes some sense, at that time of his brother's death; the White Fang had its chance in leadership, going from once peaceful group, to an almost terrorist like group. The only thing that Yang doesn't believe is that someone would shoot a kid like that in cold-blood. They had to have their reasons for killing Arnold's brother.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yang says.

Arnold snorts and turns away from Yang. Yang looks back to the store, wondering when Torchwick and his henchmen will come out. The store remands still, no signs that anyone is coming out soon. She looks back at Arnold, who is still playing with his bandana.

"Is that why you are helping Torchwick? Whatever he is doing or going to do, you think it will bring justice to your brother?" Yang questions him.

"I might be. What's it to you?" He says to her.

"I just don't think that helping a criminal is going to bring any justice to your brother."

"How the hell would you know anything? You still have your younger sibling! What about you? You are helping Torchwick!"

Yang bites her lip. She can't respond to that. How can she? Ruby _is _alive and well, while Arnold's brother is dead. Arnold is also right about her helping Torchwick. Even though it is against her will, she is helping Torchwick. Does that make her a criminal like Arnold?

"I am not a criminal like you!" Yang finally snaps at him

"From the looks of where you are standing, I beg to differ." Arnold says with a smirk.

"Fuck you! I am doing this to PROTECT my sister because of you guys! You are just doing this to seek revenge on your brother!"

"You don't know anything! And I suggest keeping your mouth shut if you want to keep your sister alive!"

Yang gives a small growl, and turns her head away from Arnold. Arnold goes back to playing with his bandana. The two do not talk to each other as the rain starts to drench them. Yang tries to look to see what store they are at, forgetting to do so when she first got there, but she is unable to see what store it this through the think rain. Her attention is drawn to the door when Torchwick and his henchmen come out, carrying boxes.

"So, did you two see anyone?" Torchwick asks Yang and Arnold.

"No, it's raining too hard to see anyone." Yang answers.

"And I doubt that anyone could see us in this rain also." Arnold adds on.

"That's good. I guess it's time to go home. We don't want anyone to catch a cold." Torchwick grins.

* * *

><p>By the time Yang comes back to the school, it is almost midnight. She quietly walks into her dorm and shuts the door. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake sleep in their beds. Yang walks over to Ruby's bed, and lies down on it. Her sister sleeps peacefully, smiling at something. Yang herself smiles, and closes her eyes. She starts to dream about when she was about five, and Ruby was about three, give or take a year.<p>

The two are outside playing tag outside. Ruby is "it" and is chasing Yang around the yard. Yang runs ahead of her, looking back every so often to see were Ruby is. Yang turns a corner, and stands by the wall of her house. She waits for her sister to turn the corner herself, so she can spook her. But Ruby never turns the corner.

Concerned, Yang pokes her head around the corner to see where Ruby is. She spots Ruby on the ground, clutching her right knee. Yang runs over to her sister, and looks at her leg. It is scraped and bleeding. Yang puts Ruby's right arm around her neck, and helps her up. She brings Ruby in to the house and calls out for her parents. Ming and Justin come to where Yang and Ruby are. Ming takes Ruby and brings her into the kitchen to get washed up. Justin then takes Yang and brings her to the living room. He sits on the couch, and Yang sits on his lap.

"Is Ruby gonna be okay?" Yang asks her father, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Yeah, she is going to be just fine. She just has a little scrape." He reassures his daughter.

"I should have been watching her, huh?"

"Well, yes and no. You didn't know that Ruby was going to get hurt. But you still have to watch over her. You are her older sister, and you have to make sure she stays safe. I mean, look at me and your Uncle Qrow. We are adults now, and I can take care of myself, but your Uncle still will treat me like a kid. Remember how last week when the car ran out of gas, and we had to call him? What did he do to me?"

"He called you an idiot for not remembering to fill the car up and slapped you upside the head."

"True, but what did he do after that?"

"He gave you some spare gas and we were able to go home."

"Right! That's what older siblings do. They help their younger sibling when they are in need, and slap them upside the head when they feel that the younger sibling needs some sense knocked into them."

"Then I will be the best older sister ever!" Yang states.

Justin chuckles, and gives his daughter a kiss on the head.

"I bet you will. I think your mother and Ruby are coming over." He says.

Ming walks over to the couch, and places Ruby, who's right knee is covered in white bandages, on the ground. Yang jumps off of the couch, and walks to her sister. Before she can say anything to her, Ruby hugs Yang.

"I'm sorry Yang." Ruby says.

"For what?" Yang asks in shock and returns the hug.

"Not being able to keep up with you."

"Its fine, you don't have to be sorry. Hey, do ya want to go play again. I'll be "it" and give you a head start to run."

Ruby lets go off her sister and nods. The two run back outside to play.

* * *

><p>"Yang."…"Yang!"…"Wake up!"…"YANG!" Ruby says repeatedly<p>

Yang groans and opens her eyes to see her sister looking at her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Ruby grins.

"Ruby?" Yang confusedly says.

"You fell asleep in my bed, and got it kind of wet with your clothes…"

"Ugh, sorry about that." Yang says and sits up.

"It's fine." Ruby replies.

"I only meant to lie down for a minute." Yang yawns and stretches "I guess must have fallen asleep."

"Again, it's fine." Ruby says.

Yang jumps off of her sister's bed, and sees that Weiss and Blake are still fast asleep in their beds.

"Hey, what time is it?" Yang asks Ruby.

"About seven-thirty I think." Ruby replies.

"Should we wake these two? If we leave soon enough, we can get breakfast. I think today they have pancakes."

"I'll wake them. You go get change."

Yang gives her sister a soft smile, and goes to change out of her old clothes. She switches into her school uniform, and puts her now dry jacket on her bed. By the time she has changed, the others have too, and are getting ready to leave for breakfast.

"Now that we are all ready, let's go eat!" Ruby shouts and runs out the door.

"RUBY YOU DOLT! WAIT FOR US!" Weiss yells and runs out the door after her.

Blake and Yang laugh this. Blake looks over to her laughing partner and smiles.

"I'm glad to see that you are laughing again." Blake says to Yang.

"So am I. Come on; let's go catch up with them." Yang says, still chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, we don't want Ruby to eat all the pancakes."

"That sure would cause a pan_cake_demic!" Yang jokes.

"I see you still also have your sense of humor." Blake sighs.

"I'll always have this sense of humor. But, no, seriously, we have to catch up with those two before Ruby _does_ eat all the pancakes. That kid loves them. She once ate like ten pancakes in one sitting."

"Really?"

"Pancakes and cookies to her is tuna to you." Yang laughs

Blake shots Yang a glare, which only causes Yang to laugh harder. Blake grabs her partner by the collar of her uniform, and drags her out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Monday! As you might be able to tell, I am trying be hardest to get these chapters to be longer (hopefully this chapter is longer...). I've notice that my chapters are not all to long, so I will be trying to make them longer. I do have some good news. I have written out all the chapters of the story, now I just have to type them up and edit them. I should warn, however, that the next chapter is going to be, as of the time I am typing this, mostly dialogue and dull. Maybe that will change as I type it, but as of right now, it's going to be a dull chapter. And yeah, I think Qrow is Yang's and Ruby's Dad's brother<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Investigation

The lunchroom is filled with students, walking about, chatting to one another, and eating their breakfast. The members of team RWBY and JNPR sit at a table together, eating and talking. Yang pokes at her food.

"So, there is a rumor going around that that supply store downtown got robbed last night." Jaune says after eating his breakfast.

Yang stops poking her food and looks at Jaune.

"Where did you hear that?" Ruby asks.

"I overheard some kids talking about it when I was walking in the hall this morning. They said that they went there early in the morning to get some stuff for one of their classes, and there where cops at the store."

"Do you know what they stole?" Blake asks.

"I think some dust." Jaune answers.

"Dust? They sell that there?" Ren asks.

"Apparently." Jaune tells him.

"Maybe it was Torchwick again. We haven't heard from him in about a week. I wonder why the hell he would steal from a supply store, if it was him." Blake says.

"Hey, Ruby, isn't the supply store downtown where Roy works?" Weiss asks her partner.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Ruby answers.

"Maybe he might know something about what happen. If we want to try to stop Torchwick, I think Roy is our best bet right now."

"Who is Roy?" Pyrrha asks.

"He used to bully Yang and I when we were kids. He said that he has changed, so we are giving him a second chance." Ruby answers.

"Ah. So, do you want to go talk to him?"

"I think it would be the best idea to do so."

"Yeah, investigation time! I'll get my magnifying glass!" Nora shouts with glee.

Ren smacks his right hand against his forehead. Yang sighs and starts to eat her food.

_Fuck. It was the supply store. _She says to herself.

* * *

><p>After classes, the eight friends head downtown to the supply store. Outside the store stands a cop, smoking a cigarette. He watches the friends walk into the store, giving Yang chills down her spine as she walks past him. Roy stands behind the counter, writing something down on a clipboard in front of him. Nora walks up to the counter, a magnifying glass held to her right eye, and looks at Roy. Roy looks up from his writing, and jumps when he sees Nora staring at him.<p>

"Hello! We are here to investigate the robbery." Nora informs Roy.

"What, wait?" Roy says, confused by the sudden appearance of Nora.

He looks over Nora's shoulder to the familiar faces of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"Don't worry, Roy, she is friendly." Ruby says and walks up to the counter with everyone else.

Ren grabs Nora by the collar of her shirt, and pulls her back so she is out of Roy's face. Ruby introduces team JNPR to Roy, and vise versa.

"Nice to meet you guys. So I guess you heard what happen here, huh?" Roy says, and starts to write again.

"Yeah, we did. Do you have any ideas what happen?" Ruby asks.

"Besides the fact this plays was robbed? No idea. Because of the storm we had last night, the power in the store went out. No alarms went off, and the cameras where down, so who ever robbed this place, I have no idea what they look like.

When I came in this morning, I went to unlock the door and found it _was _unlocked. I thought that I might have left it like that. To make sure that they place was not robbed, I open the register to see if the money was still in there, and it was. I also did a quick check of the shelves; saw nothing that would tell me that the store was robbed. Then I check the small collection of dust we sell, and sure enough, there was no dust."

"Well, we think we might know who it was." Blake says.

"You do?" Roy says.

"Yes, we think that a man by the name 'Torchwick' did this." Weiss answers.

Roy writes that down.

"You have any idea why he would be stealing dust?" Roy asks.

"No, we don't. We came here to see if we can find any clues." Jaune tells Roy.

"Well, thank you for that. You guys are being more help than some people." Roy points his pencil to the widow, the cop outside talking on his phone. "Hey, are you okay Yang? You are awfully quite today."

Yang, who has been staring off into the distance by looking out the window, turns her head to Roy, and blinks.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine! I was just thinking that's all." Yang says, and starches the back of her head.

"Okay…" He says and looks back at the others "Well, if you guys want to look around and see if you can find anything, feel free to do so."

Nora runs off down one of the aisle in search for clues, Ren following close behind her. Roy gives a small chuckle, and goes back to writing on his clipboard. With the expectation of Yang, the rest of the group fans out in search for clues. Yang stays where she is. She looks takes a quick look around the store, then goes to the door.

She exits the store, and sees that the cop is not there anymore. He is down the street, talking and laughing on his phone. Yang goes over to the brick wall of the store, and leans on it. She looks up to the bright blue sky. There are a few clouds floating around.

_Of all the places to help Torchwick rob, it had to be this place. The place where the person I am trying to make amends with works. What the hell am I doing?_ Yang thinks to herself.

The door to the store opens, and Blake steps out of it.

"What are you doing out here?" She asks Yang.

"I am just thinking." Yang answers. "Did anyone find anything yet?"

"Not yet. I thought that maybe there might be some clues out here. Want to help me look?"

Yang nods. The two friends look around the store, seeing if they can find anything. Nothing. They deiced to also look in the alleyway that is next to the store. It is small, and there are only two medium size dumpsters in the alley. Each takes a dumpster to look at. Blake looks into hers, and sees nothing that could be use as a clue. She shuts it, and looks back to Yang, who is opening hers.

"I got nothing in here. What about you?" Blake asks.

"I don't see anything. Just garbage." Yang answers.

A cloud covers the sun, sending the alleyway into a shadow.

"Is something the matter Yang? You have been off all day." Blake says.

"Huh?" Yang says, and closes the dumpster.

"I said you have not been yourself today. I notice at breakfast that you where not eating, and you looked like you had something on your mind. I thought maybe you just didn't sleep well and you where just tired, but you where acting the same when we went inside the store. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I just…have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Yang, something is going on, and you are not telling us. It's not my place to get involved in your personal life, but you are not acting like your happy-go-lucky self. Are you _sure _that everything is okay?"

Yang bites her lower lip. What does she tell Blake? She wants to tell her partner about what is going on. She wants to tell Blake about Torchwick and team ALFA; how they are making her help them rob places, and that if she doesn't, everyone she cares for will get hurt. But what does Yang tell Blake? She trusts her not to tell anyone, but how does Yang know that they are alone in this alley. It seems like it, but she feels like they are not, that someone is watching them talk. Yang just sighs, and shakes her head no. Blake crosses her arms on her chest.

"What is it then?" Blake asks.

"Blake, you have to trust me on this when I say stay out of it. It is nothing that I cannot handle, and you do not need to get involved in it. You trust me on this?" Yang asks.

"I trust you Yang; I am just worried about you. Are you positive that you do not need any help? You know that we are here for you if you need it."

"Thanks, and I am positive that I don't need any help. I can handle it. Don't worry about me."

Blake is still not quite sure. She narrows her eyes at her partner, and Yang just smiles

"Okay Yang. But if you find that you can't handle it, you know you can come to us, right?" Blake says.

"Yeah, I do." Yang answers.

_If only I could to you guys. But I don't want to risk it. _Yang says to herself.

The cloud finally moves away from the sun, letting the light back into the alley.

"Come on; let's go see if the others have found anything useful." Blake tells Yang.

Yang nods, and follows her partner back to the front of the store. The others are just coming out as they reach the front of the store.

"So, there was nothing out here that was useful. Did you guys have any luck?" Blake asks the others.

"No, we didn't." Ruby answers.

"Well, I guess there is nothing else for us to do here. We should go back."

* * *

><p>The eight friends walk down the hall towards their dorms. They had found nothing that could give them any clues that could help them find out if it was Torchwick who robbed the store and what he was doing. They are no closer to finding anything out them they where this morning. As the walk down the hall, Arnold appears.<p>

"Hello guys, what are you up too?" Arnold asks.

"Nothing much. We went to go check out what happen at the supply store." Blake says.

"The one that got robbed today? Did you guys find anything?"

"Sadly, no." Ruby answers.

"Huh, well, I hope they find out who ever it was. I got to go do some stuff. See you guys later." Arnold says, and walks past them.

As he does so, he quickly places something in Yang's hand. No one notices the exchange. Yang wraps her figures around it, and feels that it is some time of paper. She and the rest of her friends go back to their dorms. As the rest of her team sleeps, Yang reads the piece of paper that Arnold gave her.

_Hello Yang, I hope that you are feeling well. There is another job wanting for you, and this time, you are NOT going to be a lookout. Wear something dark again, and meet Fawkes and I by the front gates tomorrow night at ten-thirty. Oh, and by the way, good job on not telling your partner about what is going on. We don't want anything happening to her or anyone else, now do we? See you tomorrow night sweetheart. _

_-Arnold._

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, very dull and a lot of dialogue. That is just it cam out. I have to say this. This month is weird for me, I have a band trip at the end of the month, then like right after, a group of scots come over for a week. (I went to scotland for a week, they are coming here for a week). Because of this, there is going to be at least two dual updates in a week. The reason is because I wont be able to write when I go on the trip, and I will not update when the scots are here. I also want to be a troll with the last update before the scots. So, maybe there will be another one out this week, maybe not, but there will be dual updates this month. <strong>


	10. Chapter 9: The Struggle

Yang, Arnold, and Fawkes walk down the sidewalk. Yang trails behind Arnold and Fawkes; the two are talking about something in front of her. The other two member team ALFA, Atzerodt and Louis, stayed behind at the school, so that if Yang does not listen tonight…

Yang shakes her head, trying to get rid of the thought of her friends and Ruby getting hurt if she does not listen. She will _not_ let that happen to her friends or to her little sister. Yang looks up at the clear night sky and begins to think. She thinks about what Blake had said to her yesterday. Blake, along with everyone else, is staring to notice that something is up. Even when Yang left the dorms for the night, her teammates did not seem to sure that Yang was _just_ going out for the night. As she left, Yang noticed that Blake was giving her a suspicious look. Yang has no idea how much longer she can keep this up before someone finds out.

Yang is so lost in her thoughts, that she does not notice that part of the sidewalk rises slightly. She trips over it and falls to the ground. Arnold and Fakes stop short, and look back to Yang. She sits up, and rubs her right ankle.

"Did you just trip?" Fawkes asks.

"No, I decided to sit here and rub my ankle. Yes I fucking trip you assholes!" Yang snaps back.

"No need to be so snappy." Fawkes mumbles.

Fawkes walks over to Yang, and squats down next to her.

"Do you think you can still walk?" He asks Yang.

"Ugh, I think I can." She replies.

"Good, then let's move." Arnold says with annoyance.

Fawkes glares at his partner, and then stands back up. He pushes his green glasses back up his face, and extends his left hand to Yang. Yang gives Fawkes a confused look.

"What, you never seen someone help another person out when they have fallen and need help getting up?" Fawkes tells her.

After a moment, Yang takes Fawkes' hand, and he help her back onto her feet. She brushes off some dirt on her dark yellow jacket, and starts to walk again. She winces when she puts weight on her hurt ankle.

"You sure you can walk?" Fawkes asks as she limps pass him.

"Yeah, I can walk. It's just a little sore, that's all." Yang replies.

Arnold and Fawkes walk, Yang limps, down the sidewalk again. Arnold leads the way, while Yang brings up the rear. Fawkes stands in the middle between them; he looks back at Yang every so often. The three do not say anything as they turn the corner of the sidewalk.

The group of three walks up to a store that has its door open, and the lights on. Fawkes walks up to Yang, grabs her hood, and pulls it over her head.

"Just in case…We don't want to been seen." He tells her, and puts his own green hood over his head.

Arnold does the same with his dark purple jacket hood, and the three walk into the store. Torchwick is already there, with his henchmen, standing in the middle of the store behind a counter. He is looking down at something, or someone. Yang peeks over the counter to see what Torchwick is looking at, and finds a middle age man sitting on the floor, his arms tied, and a piece of fabric covers his eyes. Torchwick looks up when he hears the footsteps of Arnold and Fawkes coming around the counter.

"What's up with him?" Arnold asks and points to the tied up man.

"He was not listing to us when we asked where the dust is. We just gave him some gentle persuasion." Torchwick answers.

"I heard another voice. Is there more of you?" The middle age asks.

Torchwick ignores him.

"After some persuasion, he finally told us where the dust was."

"Persuasion? You call tying up someone and scaring him "persuasion"?" Yang blurts out. "You really could not have thought of another way besides this?"

"Maybe if you three had shown up a little bit earlier, then maybe we would have not to this." Torchwick says to her.

"Who is there? I hear more voices!" The man says.

"Be quite it will you!" Torchwick says to the man. "Arnold and Fawkes, come help me get some of the dust out of the back." He points to Yang "You, keep him quite."

"Wait! What do you mean by 'keep him quite'?" Yang asks and walks around the counter to Torchwick and the man "Do you mean just keep him quite, or like knock him out?"

"The latter."

Yang stares at him. Sure, he is not asking him to seriously hurt the man, but still. Yang does not want to hurt anyone. She wants to leave as many people out of this mess she is in as possible. Yang clutches her hands into tight fists.

"Do it, or you know what will happen!" Arnold says to Yang.

Fawkes gives his partner a scornful glare. Arnold shoots a glare back at him. Torchwick gestures to Arnold and Fawkes to go to the back. The two of them walk to the back.

"Just deal with him, okay." Torchwick says to Yang, and heads to the back as well.

Yang watches as Arnold, Fawkes, and Torchwick disappears into the back of the store. She then looks down at the tied up man. He is breathing heavily.

"Please don't hurt me." He begs Yang.

Yang sighs and squats down next to him.

"I'm sorry, sir. If I don't do this, they…they have threaten to hurt the people I care for if I do not listen to them. I truly do not want any part of this, but I have to do this. You understand?" Yang asks the man.

The man nods his head yes.

"I understand. There are just some things in this world that we don't like to do, but must." The man whispers to Yang. "Can you just do it quickly? I'm guessing you just want to get this over and done with."

Yang scans the area, trying to see if she can use anything to help knock out the man. There is nothing around she can use. She is going to have to do this with her own two hands. Good thing she knows how to knock someone out with one punch.

Yang stands up, and then helps the man to his feet.

"It's just better for me to do this if you are standing. I'll catch you." She tells the man.

"Okay." The man replies.

After she gets the man standing, she positions herself to knock the man out. She makes a fist out of her right hand.

"Sorry…" She says, and punches the man in the jaw.

His body goes limp, and Yang catches him before he falls to the ground. The man is still in Yang's arms, out-cold. Yang places the down on the ground on his side. She places two fingers on his neck, just in case. She sighs a breath of relief when she feels the man's heartbeat.

Yang stands up, and walks to the back where everyone else went. She sees that Arnold and Fawkes with boxes in their hands, arguing about something. Torchwick's henchmen walk past them, to Yang. One of them hands Yang a box.

"Help load some of this." Torchwick says and points to the fighting partners "These two are not being of any help right now."

Yang does as she is told. The box adds pressure to her hurt ankle, causing her to limp even more as she walks out with the box. She turns her head back to Arnold and Fawkes. The two are still arguing with each other; neither looking to happy. Yang lets out a sigh of annoyance. She looks back at where the man is. He still lies unconscious where Yang left him.

"Sorry." Yang whispers under her breathe, and heads outside.

* * *

><p>Ruby sits on her bed, biting her left thumb. It is late, and Yang has still not returned back to the school. She said that she would not be long.<p>

"Where is she?" Ruby says.

"You keep saying that, and I keep saying I. don't. know! Stop asking that question!" Weiss snaps from her bed.

"Well, she said she would be back soon, and she is not back yet! And you saw how she has been acting lately. I am worried about her."

"She has been acting odd lately." Blake says from the chair at the side of the room "I don't really think she was being one-hundred percent truthful when she said she was 'just going to do a few things'."

"Who knows, maybe she is robbing some store." Weiss mumbles.

Ruby hears her comment, and jumps off of her bed. She turns to face her sitting partner.

"My sister is NOT a criminal!" Ruby shouts at her partner.

Weiss stands up so she is face to face with Ruby.

"I never said that she was!" Weiss fires back.

"You implied it when you said she could be robbing a store!"

"I was just thinking out loud! You were the one who wanted to know where the hell your sister is! It's just an idea!"

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Blake shouts, walks up to Weiss and Ruby, and places her arms between them "both of you calm the fuck down! Do you two WANT to wake the whole school?"

"She started it!" Ruby says.

"I didn't start anything!" Weiss snaps back. "You are the one accusing people!"

"Me? You are the one who is saying that Yang is going out robbing people!"

"I told you it was just a THOUGHT! I'd like you to come up with an idea why she is acting like this!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Blake shouts at them. "Weiss…" Blake pushes Weiss back down onto her bed "You stay here! Ruby..." She grabs Ruby by the collar of her pajamas, and drags her to the other side of the room, and makes Ruby sit on her bed "You stay here on mine!"

"But-" Ruby starts.

"No buts Ruby! Both of you need to shut up and calm down!"

Weiss and Ruby do as told and close their mouths. Blake stays standing in the middle of the room, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Both of you need to calm down." Blake says again "We all know that Yang has been acting a bit odd in the past few days. That neither tells us that she _is _robbing a bank, or that she is _not_! We don't know, and she won't tell us what is going on."

"So, do you have any ideas on what to do about this?" Weiss asks.

"We spy. The next time she is acting odd and goes out for the night, we follow her. We see what she is doing, okay?" Blake looks back and forth at her teammates.

"Sure, whatever!" Weiss says.

"If I have to spy on her to prove that she is not doing anything wrong, I will." Ruby states.

"Good." Blake looks out the window "Speaking of the devil, I see her coming."

Weiss and Ruby look outside the window and see Yang limping into the school.

"Is she limping? What the heck happen that she would be limping?' Ruby asks.

"I don't know. We will ask. I doubt we will get anywhere with her, but it is worth a shot." Blake tells Ruby.

After a few minutes, Yang enters the dorm room. She is surprise to see the rest of her team still up. She closes the door behind her.

"Hey guys. What are you still doing up?" Yang asks, and takes off her jacket.

"Talking. What are _you_ still doing up?" Weiss asks.

"I told you I was going to do a few things."

"Why were you limping?" Ruby asks her sister.

"I tripped. It should be fine in the morning." Yang answers.

"Where were you tonight?"Weiss asks.

"I told you, I was out."

"Doing what?"

"Weiss!" Ruby snaps at her partner.

"What?" Weiss says back.

"Nothing that concerns you guys." Yang answers Weiss' question.

"Yang, I know we keep asking you this, but are you okay?" Blake asks.

"I told you I am fine!" Yang snaps, now tightly clutching her jacket in her hands.

"No, you are not Yang! You are not yourself, and we are worried." Ruby says.

"Ruby…I…" Yang turns her head away from her teammates "Just stop asking me these questions. Please!"

"Yang…"

"Ruby, please! I just…" Yang sighs and walks towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"That went well." Blake sighs.

Inside the bathroom, Yang slides her back down the door, and sits on the floor. She hugs her legs and buries her face in them.

_Goddamn it!_ Yang shouts in her head _God fucking damn it!_

* * *

><p>The town is dark and slightly flooded by the rain that falls from the dark sky. Yang walks through the ankle deep water, finding both it and the rain different from what she is used to. The rain that falls on her feels as if it is starting to weigh her down with negativity; the water below her tries to push her back, making walking hard. If that is not odd enough, she is the only one in the town. She looks around the area, trying to see if she can spot anyone she knows. She does.<p>

Arnold appears a few feet away from her. The two stare each other down before Arnold speaks.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" He asks Yang.

"What the hell do you want?" Yang says to him.

An evil grin forms on his face. Before Yang can say anything, cries for help ring out in the dark sky. Goosebumps form on Yang's skin as she realizes whose voices they are. Her friends, her sister, are calling out for help, and Yang does not know where they are.

"RUBY?! GUYS?!" Yang calls out, and looks around, trying to locate her friends.

They are nowhere to be seen. Their cries for help still ring out. Yang looks back at Arnold, thinking he has something to do with this, and gasps in shock when she sees what stands in front of her. Instead of Arnold, a large, dark, shadowy figure stands in front of her. Yang begins to back away from the shadow. She trips over herself, and falls into the cold, dark water below. Before Yang has time to react, the water takes a life of its own.

The water forms long tentacles that begin to wrap themselves around Yang's body, trying to pull her under the water. She flails around, trying to keep herself above the water. The shadow stands over her, watching her kick and punch at the water, and the cries for help still calling out to Yang. The tentacles of the water wrap around Yang's arms and legs, and once again, start to pull her under. She struggles to stay afloat, but the water takes her under its dark depth.

* * *

><p>Yang snaps awake, and sits up in terror. Her breathing is erratic, and she can hear her heartbeat in her ears. She looks around where she is, and finds that she is back in her dorm, on her bed. It is still night out.<p>

She looks towards her sister's and Weiss' bed, and finds thst both of them sleeping peacefully in them. She then peaks her head over her bed, to look down at Blake. Like the other two of her teammates, Blake is sleeping peacefully in her bed. Yang gives a soft smile, lies back down on her bed, and puts her right arm on her forehead in thought.

_Thank God! It was just a nightmare. Just a dream. None of that was real. No one was calling out for help; it was just my mind playing some tricks on me. They are safe…I am safe. No one is hurt. I just need to sleep, that's all._ She tells herself.

Yang does not fall back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, I there was going to be a dual update (there should be one more dual update. Idk when, but sometime this month) and this may be the longest chapter I have written to date. I think that next week, it will be normal, and the week after that will be the dual. Again, doing that because this month is weird for me, and because when the scots come, i will be unable to write and update, so this story will be on hiatus for that week. Damn, i am pround of how this one came out! This is also, technically, the 10th chapter of the story, and fuck i am happy about that!<br>**


	11. Chapter 10: Reveal

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang sit in an empty classroom during their free, studying. All is quite, till someone starts to snore. Weiss smacks her book closed and looks at the passed out Yang. She has her head resting on book that she is studying from.

"This is like the fourth time she has fallen asleep, today!" Weiss states.

"Has she gotten any sleep?" Blake asks

"I have no idea." Ruby sighs

"Well, I cannot study with her snoring!" Weiss says and proceeds to poke Yang.

Yang groans and swats away Weiss' hand. Weiss lets out an angry growl. She picks up her book, lifts it above her head, and drops it next to the sleeping Yang. The sound of book falling right next to her shocks Yang awake. She looks up to see a very annoyed Weiss looking down at her.

"You fell asleep again." Ruby tells her sister.

"Yeah, and you were snoring, again." Weiss adds on.

"Ugh, sorry. I haven't gotten much sleep lately" Yang yawns.

"We can tell." Ruby says.

"Go get some coffee or something to wake yourself up." Blake says to Yang.

Yang gives a small nod and stretches. She stands up and walks out of the classroom. She heads down to the cafeteria to see if she can get some coffee to help wake her up. She has not been able to get a good night sleep the past couple of days. She keeps having the nightmare that she had a few nights ago. The one where Arnold turns into a shadow, her friends and sister are calling out for help, and then the water dragging her under. Every time she wakes up from the nightmare, she is unable to fall back asleep. Due to her lack of sleep, she also has not been eating all too much. Maybe she'll also get a quick bite to eat when she gets her coffee.

Yang walks into the cafeteria. She buys a bagel for herself and heads to the coffee pot. Someone taps her on her shoulder as she pours some coffee into a cup. Yang does not have to turn around to find out who it is; she already knows who stands behind her.

"Can I at least drink my coffee and eat my bagel before you order me around?" Yang asks and sets the coffee pot down.

"Well, this is important." Arnold tells her.

Yang takes a sip of her coffee before talking.

"What is so damn important that you can't wait for me to wake up?"

"Tomorrow night, you are going alone to this location" Arnold puts a piece of paper down in front of Yang "Meet Torchwick here."

"Why aren't you going? I'm surprise that Torchwick's loyal pet Chihuahua won't be there. What about the rest of your pack?" Yang says and takes a bite out of her bagel.

"We've got a few things we got to do. Just meet him there okay?"

"Fuck you."

"I take that as a yes.

* * *

><p>The next night, Yang heads down to the location she was told to go. She is unknowingly being followed by her friends and sister. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake quietly follow Yang, staying far enough away not to get caught by Yang, while being close enough not to lose sight of their teammate.<p>

Yang turns a corner, and disappears from view. The others stop at the corner, and peak their heads around it. They see Yang standing by a store, her back resting on the wall, as she twirls a piece of hair around her finger.

"Is she waiting for someone?" Ruby whispers.

"Looks like it."Blake answers.

"Who?"

Blake shrugs. The three of them do not have to wait for too long to find out who Yang is waiting for. Torchwick comes out of the building and greets Yang.

"Oh. My. God." Ruby, Weiss, and Blake say in unison.

The three friends are too far away to hear what Torchwick and Yang are saying. Yang looks far from happy to see Torchwick though. She says something, her eyes turning red, and jabs her finger in his face. Torchwick just laughs, and blows a puff of smoke from his cigarette in Yang's face. She coughs, and waves away the smoke with her hand. Torchwick smiles and heads back into the store. Yang punches the stone wall next to her, cracking it slightly, and follows him inside the store.

"I...this can't be real." Ruby says. "Please, one of you guys tell me I did not just watch my sister go inside a store with Torchwick!"

"Looks like what you said the other night was true, Weiss." Blake says.

"I did not seriously think Yang was doing this." Weiss replies.

"What do we do?" Ruby asks

"I really don't. We can either stay here and wait for something to happen, or we can go and confront them. It's your call Ruby." Blake says

"I don't know if either way is a good idea."

"Fuck it, I am going to go see what the hell she is doing." Weiss says, and starts to walk to the store.

"Weiss, wait!" Ruby shouts at her partner.

Before Ruby or Blake can stop Weiss, several of Torchwick henchmen appear out of nowhere.

"WEISS!" Ruby and Blake say in unison.

Everything happens so quickly, that Weiss is unable to reach for her weapon. The henchmen are quickly on top of her. Weiss screams out as she hits the ground. Blake pulls out her weapon.

"Looks like they knew we were coming. Ruby, go to your sister. See if you can talk some sense into her. I'm going to go help Weiss." Blake says and runs off to help her down teammate.

Ruby runs towards the store. Yang, having heard Weiss' scream, bursts out from the door and looks around. She sees Blake trying to fend off the henchmen that attack her. Weiss lies next to her, unconscious. She also sees Ruby running towards her and then stopping feet away from her. Yang starts to slowly back away from Ruby.

"Yang, what is going on?" Ruby asks her sister, and walks towards her.

"I...Ruby...I..." Yang stammers as she backs away.

"Are you helping Torchwick?" Ruby asks.

"Ruby, please, it's not what it seems." Yang says.

"Not what it seems? Yang! We saw you go into that store with him! Have you been helping him with the past couple robberies?"

Yang is at a loss for words. She looks over Ruby's shoulder and sees that now both Weiss and Blake are unconscious on the ground. Overwhelmed by everything that is happening all at once, Yang starts to hyperventilate.

_What the hell are they doing here? _Yang asks herself.

Ruby takes another step forward, when an aircraft appears. It blows dust around, temporarily blinding the sisters. Shielding her eyes, Yang looks up and sees a woman in the aircraft. Torchwick and few other henchmen come out of the store. Torchwick stops next to Yang as a latter falls from the aircraft.

"Knock her out and come with us." He tells her.

"What?!" Yang says.

"Knock her out, or I'll do it. Your choice."

"No,no,no,no! I'll do it! Just, please don't hurt my sister."

"Good girl, when you're done, come to the ladder."

Torchwick heads to the ladder, and starts to climb it. Yang looks back at Ruby, who is rubbing the dust out of her eyes. She actives Ember Celica and shakily lifts her right arm at her sister. Ruby instinctively puts her hands up in front of her when she sees her sister pointing her weapon at her.

"Yang...what are you doing?" Ruby asks.

"I'm so sorry Ruby." Yang says, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Yang, you don't have to do this!"

"Don't let them deceive you."

Yang fires a shot at her sister. Ruby is sent backwards, and falls to her right side. The last thing she sees before blacking out is her sister covering her mouth with her hands, tears starting to come out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ruby wakes up and finds she is in a dimly lit room lying on a bed. She sits up on her bed, and clutches the right side of her head, which throbs in pain. She looks around the room, and sees a desk and some medical posters.<p>

_I'm in the nurse's office_? Ruby asks herself

That is when it all comes back to her. Following Yang, and finding out she is helping Torchwick. She also remembers her sister knocking her out. Ruby still is unable to believe that any of this is happening.

Ruby hears a moan, and turns her head to see Blake and Weiss lying on her beds next to her. Weiss opens her eyes and slowly sits up, clutching her side. Ruby stands up and walks over to the beds. She shakes Blake. She opens her amber eyes, and begins to rubs her left temple.

"Everyone okay?" Ruby asks.

"Ugh, I think I'm good." Weiss answers.

"Same." Blake says and sits up.

"This can't be happening." Ruby says and sits back down on the bed she woke up on. "It all feels like a dream."

"But it's real. This is really happening." Blake says.

"God, so this is where she has been going." Weiss says "It makes sense now. She went out on the nights those two stores where robbed and that one guy said he heard a woman's voice before she knocked him out."

Ruby buries her face into her hands, and shakes her head in disbelief.

"I just…why? Just why?" Ruby says into her hands.

She wants to know why her sister is doing this. Yang is one of the last people Ruby would think of being a criminal. Blake and Weiss cannot answer their leader. They also can't believe what they saw. They wish it was not real, that this is all just a bad dream.

The girls remain in silences till they hear the sound of a shout from outside the room. The three friends walk to the door, and open it slightly so they can see outside. In the hallway stands Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, nurse Klinger, and Ruby's mother and father.

"You better be lying! And if this is some fucking joke, it is NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" Ming shouts, her eyes a bright red.

"I wish it was Ming. I truly do, but that is what we were told." Ozpin says.

"How do you know it was her? I could be someone else!"

"The eyewitness said he saw a blonde teenage girl with Torchwick. He also said that she had sometime of weapon on her wrist that she used to knock out another teenager in a red cloak. Unless you know anyone else who fits that, we have to say it was Yang." Goodwitch says. "And it is a good thing he was there. Had he not, who knows how long the girls could have lied there out-cold before someone found them?"

"Why in god's name would she do this? Why the fucking hell would she hurt her sister?! Or let her friends get hurt!" Ming shouts, flames starting to flick off of her. "My daughter would not do something like this!"

Justin wraps his right arm around his wife's waist and picks her up.

"Calm down Ming! Shouting is not going to get us anywhere!" Justin says. "The only people who know what really happen are in that room!" He points to the door behind him.

Ming breathes heavily through her nose and looks back at the room. She notices Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looking out from the room. Her eyes return to their normal lilac color.

"Girls?" Ming says.

Ozpin, Goodwitch, Klinger, and Justin all look to the door. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake enter the hall. Justin lets go of Ming, and she runs to hug Ruby. Ruby returns the hug and sighs into her mother's shoulder. Ming pulls Ruby away and looks down at her.

"What happened honey?" She asks her daughter.

"It was Yang." Ruby quietly says and looks down to the ground. "She was the one who knocked me out. It was not someone else, it was Yang."

Justin sighs, and leans back on the wall. Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee and walks up to Ming and the girls.

"Was she helping Torchwick?" He asks

"It seemed like it." Blake says

"She did not look to happy when Torchwick came. If she is helping him, I think it might be against her will." Weiss says.

"Are you going to kick Yang out of Beacon?" Ruby asks, still not looking up.

Ozpin another takes a sip of his coffee and begins to think.

"Ozpin!" Justin says and walks up to him. "Please don't tell me you are really thinking kicking Yang out!"

"It is a tough decision, Justin. If Yang is doing this by her own free will, I have no choice but to expel her. I will not allow someone her turns against her teammates in my school. But if what Weiss says is true, that she is being forced to do this, I won't. However, she will have to explain why she is doing this." Ozpin answers and begins to walk away.

"But till we find out which one is true, her studies will be suspended." Goodwitch adds on and follows Ozpin.

"We will bring her back." Ruby says.

Ozpin and Goodwitch stops short, and look back at her. Ruby picks her head back up, tears coming down her face, and looks Ozpin in the eyes.

"My sister would _never_ do something like this on her own free will. Torchwick is doing something that is making Yang help him, and I am going to find out what it is and bring Yang back!"

"Whatever the reason for her doing this is, the Yang I know is not the one to help criminals, she is the one stopping them." Weiss adds on.

"No matter what, we will stop Torchwick, and bring back the good old Yang that we all love." Blake says.

Ozpin smiles and turns back around.

"A friend is someone who needs to walk with a flashlight to find you in the dark. A true friend, however, will run head first into the darkness without one." He says and walks away.

"Yang sure is lucky to have you three as teammates." Goodwitch says and also walks away.

After Ozpin and Goodwitch leave, Klinger walks up to Ruby, Weiss, and Blake.

"How are you three feeling, physically?" He asks.

"I've been better." Blake says.

"I feel like I have been hit with a ton of bricks." Weiss answers.

The two teammates look at Ruby, who is wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

"I'm fine." She says "Just…Just a little sore."

"You three should probably get some rest. You all have had a long night." Justin says.

"Stay here tonight okay? You can go back to your dorm tomorrow night if you like." Klinger tells the girls.

"What are you two going to do?" Weiss asks Ruby's parents.

"I am not sure Weiss. We'll just go home for now I guess." Justin answers.

"And if you three find anything out, call us." Ming adds on.

"We will." Blake says.

Justin and Ming hug Ruby good-bye and go, leaving the girls and Klinger in the hall. Klinger heads back into his office. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake stay in the hallway.

"So what is the plan of attack, Ruby?" Weiss asks her partner.

"What we said we'd do. Find Yang and stop Torchwick. I know Yang would never do something like this unless Torchwick is doing something to her. We need to figure that out also so that we can weaken Torchwick's hold on Yang, and maybe just enough to get her back." Ruby states.

"Sounds like a good plan." Blake says.

Ruby clutches her hand into fist, thinking about the last words her sister told her.

**_Don't let them device you_**

_Who and want do you mean Yang?_

* * *

><p><strong>Now they know what Yang was doing those nights. Okay, before I say anything else, let me talk about semblances, Ming, and Justin. I think sometimes semblances can be inherited. "Ming" means "bright" or 'Shining", so I gave her the same semblance as Yang (that also was influenced by a random headcannon i saw about Yang's and Ruby's mother). As for Justin, his name means "Just" "Fair" and Ruby said her parents taught her and Yang to always help people, so that gave me the idea for his name. And, if you could not tell, his semblance is "strength" which can both go hand and hand with his name meaning (I have seen justice and strength be used together) and the with Ruby's semblance (the speed vs strength, somewhat of a never ending battle). I do not think next week will be a two chapter update. Judging on what chapter on want to end at before go on hiatus for that week, I think updating every Monday till that day will work. Also, next chapter, it is going to be switching back and forth between Ruby's and Yang's perspective A LOT. Try not to get lost, because this is a very important chapter.<br>**


	12. Chapter 11: Two sides to every coin

A couple of days later, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake go back to their dorms. Weiss and Blake each sit down on their respective beds while Ruby lies on hers. Outside, the sky is dark and gloomy, reflecting the mood inside the dorm.

Ruby stares at her sister's empty bed. Yang has not been seen or heard from since the other night when it was revealed what she was doing. Ruby thinks of how Yang was able to keep this a secret. If she is being forced against her will to do these things, how was Torchwick able to get in contact with Yang?

_**Don't let them deceive you**_

"Someone at this school is not who they say they are." Ruby says, her eyes widening with realization.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks.

"We all are assuming that Torchwick forcing Yang to do this." Ruby sits up "He would need to get in contact with Yang to tell her when and where the robberies are taking place."

"So someone inside has to be taking messages from Torchwick and giving them to Yang." Blake says

"Yes, that's what I believe. The last thing Yang said to me before she knocked me out was 'Don't let them deceive you'."

"Yeah, but who is the messenger pigeon?" Weiss says.

"That's what we have to find out. It can be anyone." Ruby says.

There is a knock at the door. Ruby hops off of her bed and goes to open it. Fawkes, Louis, and Atzerodt stand outside the door.

"Hey guys how are you?" Louis asks.

"We could be better." Ruby says.

"Yeah, we heard what happen." Louis says; there is sadness in his green eyes.

"We came by to check on you." Atzerodt says.

"That was nice of you three." Weiss says "Hey, where is Arnold?"

Fawkes, Louis, and Atzerodt look at each other. Louis elbows Atzerodt in the ribs, trying to get him to talk, but Atzerodt shakes his head no. Fawkes sighs, and runs his left hand though his dark brown hair.

"Arnold is out. Today...is not a good day for him." Fawkes says.

"What happen, if you don't mind me asking." Ruby says.

"Five years ago, today, his younger brother André died."

The others don't know what to say. They can see the pain in Fawkes dark brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ruby says.

"There is no need for you to be." Fawkes sighs.

"Do you three want to go to the café or something? We can talk there." Atzerodt suggests.

"Sure. We better hurry though; I think another storm is coming." Blake says.

Atzerodt's blue eyes light up. The six head to a small café in town, and enter it right when the rain starts. They take a table, Fawkes, Louis, and Atzerodt sitting on one side, and Ruby, Blake, and Weiss sitting on the other. Louis blows away a strand of blond hair before he speaks.

"So, you are probably wondering what happen to Arnold's brother."

"Kind of." Ruby says

"Well, I did not know Arnold till right before André death. Same with this guy." Louis points to Atzerodt, "But Fawkes on the other hand has known Arnold since they were in diapers."

"So I'm guessing you want me to tell the story?" Fawkes says and fixes his glasses.

Louis nods.

"I'm not good at storytelling, and you know how chatting Atzerodt is." He tells Fawkes.

"Okay, let me tell you what happen today, five years ago."

* * *

><p>Yang bangs her head on the wall. There is nothing better to do. After she had knocked out her sister, she followed Torchwick onto the chopper. He dropped her off somewhere and Arnold picked her up. He brought her here to some apartment he has. It is not the best of places, nor is the worst. There are three rooms. One is the bedroom, one is the living roomkitchen, and the last room is the bathroom. In the bedroom, there is a twin size bed, but it squeaks every time you move on it. The couch in the living room is big enough to sleep on, but is quite hard. Also in the living room is a TV, which only gets two stations and a small table with a lamp. The kitchen part of it is not all too big. Only one out of the four burners on the stove works, and the fridge is on the small size. There is also a coffee maker that is not all too great. The shower works in the bathroom, but it's only setting is cold. Everything else works well in there, thankfully.

Yang stops banging her head on the wall when the door squeaks open. Arnold walks into the room, and throws his bag, hard, onto the couch.

"Someone is moody. Is it that time of the month for you?" Yang spitefully says.

"Shut the fuck up." Arnold says "Today is not the best day to piss me off."

Yang watches Arnold pull out a chair from the round table in the kitchen, and sits on it. He rests his elbows on the table, and places his head on his hands. Yang sees that something is clearly upsetting Arnold. She walks over to the coffee maker and starts it.

"You want some?" She asks.

"Why the hell would you are asking me this?" Arnold snaps at her.

"Maybe because I don't want a pissed off twenty year old in this shit of a place with me. And maybe I thought some coffee would help."

"Sure, I really don't care."

Yang rolls her eyes and grabs two cups, one yellow and one a darker purple. She pours coffee into each cup, and brings it over to the table. She gives Arnold the dark purple one, and she sits across from him, the yellow cup in her right hand.

"It might be a bit bitter." Yang says and takes a sip of the coffee, which is in fact bitter.

Arnold takes a sip of his, and places it back on the table. Yang doesn't bother asking what is eating Arnold up. Best not to say anything that could set him off. She blows on her coffee before taking another sip.

"Today is the day my brother died." Arnold says.

Yang places her cup back on the table, and looks at Arnold.

"André? Your brother who you told me died five years ago?" She asks.

"Yeah, today is the fifth year anniversary of his death." Arnold says and starts to play with the scarf around his neck.

Yang looks outside the widow and sees it is starting to rain. Great weather to fit the mood in the room. Yang thinks about André. Arnold said that he was killed by some white fang members. She thinks what her life where to be like if Ruby was killed by someone. Would she become like Arnold? Someone who hates everyone and everything? Would she just hate the world and those who still have younger siblings?

"Are you thinking about him, aren't you?"Arnold asks.

"Are you sure your semblance is water and not mind reading?" Yang says.

"_Haha_, I could see you where thinking of something, so I took a guess. And seeing as that there is no one else to talk to, I'll tell you what happen that day."

* * *

><p>"First off, André could be a real pain in the ass." Fawkes says and stirs his tea "He was like any thirteen year old. Thinking he was all so great and he knew best. That kid... He looked just like Arnold but instead of green eyes, and had bright blue eyes.<p>

"Anyway, one day, he was out and deiced to go to a store that was owned by some I think fox Faunuses. That is the last thing everyone can agree on." Fawkes takes a sip of his tea.

* * *

><p>"He went out to get some stuff at a store. The owners where fox Faunuses." Arnold tells Yang "He went in, bought a few things, and left. Nothing wrong with that, right? No..."<p>

* * *

><p>"André, being the dumbass he was, apparently stole something from the store. One of the store owners came out and confronted him. André said he stole nothing." Fawkes says.<p>

"Who do you believe?" Blake asks.

"Honestly? The believed the store owner. André did steal a few times before. Again, André was a dumbass."

* * *

><p>"He stole nothing, but the store owner kept saying he did. André told the owner that he did not steal. That is when all hell broke loose." Arnold says and takes another sip of his coffee. "That is when my brother was murdered."<p>

* * *

><p>"Before I get into what happen, I should tell you a reason <em>why<em> it happened. That store André was at had been hit, many times before. It did not help at all that the owners where Faunuses, and that where White Fang member. You all know what was going on at that time." Fawkes says.

"That is when the White Fang had its change in leadership. It went from being quite peaceful, to the exact opposite. "Ruby answers.

"Yep. So they had a lot going against them. Anyway, I guess because of all the times they were hit or whatever; the one store had a pistol on him. He said while he kept it loaded, he never intended to hurt anyone, just scare them. He said he never meant to hurt André"

* * *

><p>"The store owner pulled out a pistol. And what someone said, André tired to talk to the owner, saying not to shoot. And then..." Arnold trails off.<p>

Yang spins the cup around him her hands, feeling the warmth of it on her hands.

"The gun went off, didn't?" Yang says.

"Yeah, that's what happened. The gun went off." Arnold replies.

* * *

><p>"The store owner showed André the gun, saying he did not want to harm him. The store owner said the André didn't back down and had hit him, causing the gun to misfire. Next thing the owner knew, André was on the ground." Fawkes informs and sighs.<p>

* * *

><p>"He was dead before he hit the ground..." Arnold says, and looks down at the table.<p>

Yang does not say anything. She remembers hearing about that story on the news and believing in the store owner's story. Sadly, not a lot of other people did. The store owner who shot André was sent away for life. The store is also no longer there. With one store owner in jail, and the store being the scene of a death, it lost business. No one really knows what happen to the remaining store owner.

"God damn fucking faunuses." Arnold grumbles.

"What did you say?" Yang growls.

* * *

><p>"And that is what happened. The store owner was sent away for life." Fawkes finishes his story.<p>

"Wow." Ruby says

"You said that you believe the store owner, right?" Blake asks.

"Totally." Fawkes says.

"Same with me. In the little time I knew André, he was a little asshole." Louis says.

"He once stuck gum in my hair" Atzerodt says, and starts to play with his black hair. "I mean, I feel bad for Arnold, but that poor store owner."

"I am guessing Arnold did not take it too well." Weiss says.

"No, he didn't. After that, he started to really despise the Faunus. And also, around this time every year, he just gets pissed off at a lot of people." Fawkes says.

"I'm guessing you three have nothing against the Faunus?" Blake asks.

Fawkes, Louis, and Atzerodt shake their heads no. Atzerodt looks outside the widow to the rain that is coming down heavily now.

"Looks like this storm is getting worse." He says "We should head back. I really don't want to get be caught in the middle of it."

* * *

><p>"You heard me. What, do you believe the store owner?" Arnold snaps at Yang.<p>

"Yeah I do. And I don't think you shouldn't hate all faunuses because of what happen to your brother." Yang fires back.

Arnold slams her hands on the table, stands up, and whacks Yang's coffee cup. It sails across the room, and shatters when it hits the ground; the rest of the coffee in the shattered cup stains the floor. Yang does not flinch.

"You agree with those _animals_?" Arnold growls.

Yang places her own hands on the table and sits up.

"I agree with those _people_!" Yang says through her teeth.

Yang grits her teeth and clutches her hands to fist, scratching the wooden table. She is not pleased with what Arnold is calling the faunus.

"Heh, it's no wonder why you like the faunus. Which one of your teammates is one? It is your partner? What's her name, Blake? How can you be friends with a lying, degenerate, stupid mutt like her?" Arnold grins.

This sets Yang off. Both her eyes and vision turn red. She tackles Arnold, knocking over the table, and falls to the ground with him. Arnold reacts quickly to Yang's attack, places his feet on Yang's stomach, and uses her momentum to send her flying backwards. She hits the table by the couch, nearly knocking over the lamp on it. Yang sits up and clutches the left side of her forehead. It bleeds from a cut where she had hit the table corner. Her lower lip also bleeds slightly. Yang shakes her head, trying to clear it. Arnold is getting back onto his feet.

Yang looks to the bedroom. Ember Celica is in there on the table in the room from where she left them last night. She had no time to reach them. Arnold is already back on his feet and Yang is finding it a hard time getting back to hers. Normally, she would be easily to get back up, but now she finds her legs shaking as she stands. Before Yang can get a good footing on the ground, Arnold grabs her by the neck, and pins her to the nearby wall. Yang scratches at Arnold's arms, he does not let go.

"Lucky guess huh? I figured the reason why you got so pissed at me when I said that was because you know a faunus. I took a guess." Arnold says, his green burning with anger, "I knew that it couldn't be your sister, or that Shcnee brat. Is that why she always wears a bow? To hid her faunus heritage?"

"Don't you dare fucking hurt her!" Yang chokes, her red eyes also burning with anger.

"Oh, I won't. I am going to use her as more leverage against you. Just keep up your listening, and I won't say she is a stupid animal."

Yang spits some of the blood in her mouth onto Arnold's cheek.

"Don't you call her that!" Yang snaps at him. "Leave her, my sister, and everyone else alone you son of a fucking bitch!

Arnold wipes away the blood from his cheek, and lets go of Yang. Before Yang can react, Arnold punches her, hard, in the stomach. Yang falls to her hands and knees, coughing and wheezing. She vomits up what little breakfast she had this morning. Arnold does not say anything, and walks out the door, slamming it shut.

Yang can't seem to catch her breath. She uses her right arm to wipe away the blood and vomit on her mouth. The wound on her head bleeds, the blood trickles down her left check, droplets falling from her chin onto the ground. The tips of her bangs near the cut tint red with the blood, and stick together. Her aura is trying desperately to heal the wound, but it is only able to slow down the bleed. The room around her is a mess. The table is flipped over, Arnold's cup lying cracked next to it, the rest of his coffee slipping out of it. Her cup is broken on the ground, and the carpet under Yang is starting to stain with her blood and vomit.

Yang eyes return to their normal color, but her vision become blurry. Her arms and legs shake as she uses the wall to help her back up. The world around her is spinning out of control. She needs to get to the couch; she doesn't want to pass out on the ground.

Yang staggers to the couch, and collapses on it. She coughs and gasps for breath. The taste of blood from her lip wound and vomit mixes in her mouth. She can feel that she does not have much aura left. It has stop trying to heal Yang's head wound, which now bleeds very slowly as it heals itself. The lack of sleep and eating the past few days are not doing any help to Yang; it is what causing her aura to be out of whack, and her body to be weak. The rain rapidly hits the widow, telling Yang that this storm is not going to be over anytime soon.

Her eyes beg her to close them. She refuses to do so. She fears both Arnold and her nightmare coming back. That is the last thing she needs. She wishes to go back to Beacon, back to her sister and friends, but can't. With the others still not knowing about Team ALFA, she can't risk going back; especially in the condition she is in right now. While she fights back sleep, she fights back crying. She does not want Arnold to come back to her crying. She does not want him to think that she is giving up, that he has broken her and he was won. Her body shutters as she holds back everything inside of her.

Yang watches the door, wanting to see if Arnold comes back. Her eyes grow heavier, trying to take Yang into unconsciousness. She fights to keep them open, but soon her body wins the fight. Her eyes are finally too heavy for her to keep open. For the first time in a while, however, Yang slips into a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISED<strong>** UPDATE! So, i need another dual update so I can go on hiatus on a certain chapter, and it was going to be next week, but i got my driver's licence today (on my 3rd time trying) so I thought, why not. A long ass chapter with a lot of shit...that i might have taken overboard with... There is slight bumblebee because since Arnold hates the faunus (that is the plural to that?) it could give him a stronger stranglehold on Yang. So...if you need me I'll be over there...in my bunker...*abscond*  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12: The Day of

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake sit in an empty classroom. Ruby gnaws on the end of her pencil and Blake is reading some book. The two wait for Weiss. After yesterday's talk with Fawkes, Louis, and Atzerodt, the three friends went back to the dorms to come up with a plan. They know that is more than likely that there will be another dust store robbery soon, and Yang will be there. If they can figure out when and where, the might be able to get Yang back. That is where Weiss comes into play. She went to go get a list of stores where her grandfather's company distributes dust. The dust in the stores Yang was involved in was part of the Schnee Dust Company.

Weiss opens the door and closes it behind her. Ruby stops gnawing on her pencil and Blake puts her book down. Weiss sits down next to them, and places a small white notebook on the table.

"I wrote down all the stores I could remember. There is quite a lot. We have to narrow it down." Weiss says.

"How do you think we do that?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe go back to the last to robberies. See if there is anything there we can use to help us."

"So do you want to hit the supply store first, or that other store?" Blake asks.

"I say the supply store. We might be able to get more clues from Roy." Ruby says.

"Then let's go. We are burning daylight, and we do not know when the next robbery is. The quicker we figure this out, the better." Blake says

The three friends head down to the supply store. They hope that Roy might have some more information to share with them. Even though they had seen him a few days ago, they hope that there has been more information to help them out. As the near the store, they see red and blue light bouncing off of the walls. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake turn the corner and see three police cars by the store, police tape around it. The three friends spot a police officer and walk up to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" Ruby says to the officer.

The officer turns around and looks over his sunglasses at the friends.

"What are you three doing here? You do know this is a crime scene, right?" He tells them.

"We do sir, but our friend works in there. We came to see him."

"You three should just leave."

"Why? Is our friend alright?"

The officer bites his lower lip. He sighs and pushes his sunglasses back up his face.

"Is your friend an older teenage boy?" He asks them.

"Yes, why?" Ruby questions.

"We are still not sure what exactly transpired, but an older teenage boy was found dead this morning."

"H-How?"

"I cannot say. I only just got here. I'm sorry if he is your friend. I suggest you three leave, I'm sure more details will come out later. "

The three friends nod and slowly walk off. Ruby looks down at the ground as she, Weiss, and Blake walk down the sidewalk. Weiss opens up her white notebook, and scribbles something down.

"What are you writing?" Blake asks.

"That someone killed Roy." Weiss says.

"We don't know if it was him." Ruby mumbles.

"Ruby, you and I both know it had to be him." Weiss says.

"Do you think it is connected to the robberies?"

"Maybe. Who knows, maybe whoever is the traitor somehow found out we were looking for clues, and killed Roy." Blake says.

"I hope that whoever did kill him _is_ the traitor." Ruby sighs.

Weiss and Blake exchange worry looks. They both know what Ruby means. Could Yang have been the one to do this? Could she have been forced to kill Roy, or maybe even willing? Could Yang even kill someone? Weiss puts her right hand on her partner's back, and pats it.

"I'm sure whoever did this was either the traitor, or just someone else. Come on; let's go see if that man can tell us anything."Weiss says to Ruby.

Ruby sighs and nods. She is grateful that her friends are trying to help her. She too does not believe that Yang was the one who did this. While Yang could easily beat someone up, or kill grimm, she could never kill anything with a soul. She remembers that once, when Yang first learned about her semblance, she was outside when a noise spooked her. She accidentally hit a bird with her semblance, killing it. Yang insisted to give the bird a funeral, feeling really bad the she had killed the poor thing. If she couldn't even handle killing a bird, how can she kill a human? Yang couldn't have done it.

The three friends head into the store where the last robbery took place. The middle age man sits behind the counter. He looks over to the three friends. He is a heavy set man, brown eyed, brown haired, with a beard.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asks.

"Hi, um…" Ruby looks at his named tag "Jack. We wanted to see if we could ask you questions about the robbery."

"Aren't you three a little young to be looking into a robbery?"

"We think out friend was involved."Blake says.

"Was she the woman I heard?" Jack asks.

"We believe so."

"Ask away."

"Well, we know you said that you heard a woman's voice. What did she say?"

"She told me that she did not want to do any of this. That whoever is actually robbing these places is making her do this, and if she doesn't, they will hurt the people she cares for. The last thing she said to me before she knocked me out was 'sorry.' And let me tell you, she has quite a good punch." Jack says and rubs his jaw.

"Us…" Ruby says under her breathe.

"What?" Weiss asks.

"Torchwick is using _us_ against Yang."

"Goddamn." Blake growls "That must be why she never told us what is going on. If she did, we would get hurt. Whoever the traitor is, they must be working with Torchwick so that if Yang slips, they can get to us."

"Traitors."Jack says.

"Huh?" Ruby, Weiss, and Blake say.

"Along with your friend, Yang, I heard another voice, a male one to be exact. And that man Torchwick said 'you two' so I think that there are two other people helping out."

Weiss writes that down. Possibly two people are working with Torchwick, and are also using Yang.

"Do you know how much dust was stolen?" Weiss asks.

"Unlike that other store that was hit before this one, we sell a decent amount. So a lot got stolen"

Once again, Weiss writes that down in her book.

"Anything else you need?" Jack asks.

"No, I think we are good. Thank you very much." Weiss says.

Ruby looks at her partner.

"You are welcome. I hope you are able to help your friend." Jack says.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake leave the store. Ruby steps in front of Weiss.

"Why didn't you say we needed anything else? We could have gotten more clues!"Ruby states.

"Because I might have an idea _where_ the next attack will happen." Weiss says.

"You do?"Blake asks.

"Yes. The first store did not have a lot of dust. This store had a decent amount. My guess is that Torchwick is working Yang up from small dust shops, to much bigger ones."

"So we need to figure out what places around here sell a good or large amount, and we can find Yang."

"Right. We should head back to Beacon and talk about."

* * *

><p>Ruby, Weiss, and Blake sit in one of the courtyards. They are careful to make sure no one is in earshot, and even go as far as whispering when they talk. They still do not know who is the traitor, or <em>traitors<em>, and do not want them to overheard their conversation.

The three friends sit in a circle, a map place in the middle of them. Weiss holds a red maker in her right hand, and circles three areas of the map.

"These are what I believe the top three spots most likely to get hit next." Weiss says and uses the cap end of the maker to point at each circle "These two are small warehouses, and this one is just a big store that has sells a bunch of dust."

Ruby and Blake study the map. Any of these three places can be the target of Torchwick's next attack. And even if they are able to figure out which one can be hit next, when is the big issue. Ruby lies back down on the grass and places her hand over her face. She is so close to finding out where her sister is, but now they are stuck. At least she glad knows that Yang is doing this against her will. She is also upset by the fact quite possible her, Weiss, Blake, and maybe even team JNPR are being used against Yang.

"Even if we pick the right one who knows when they will attack it?" Ruby says into her hands.

"We just have to get lucky I guess. Anyone of these three can be the next place." Blake says.

Ruby places her arms back down on the ground. It has been a few days since the last robbery. The next attack might be very soon. They need to think of something, and fast. If they pick the wrong place, there is a chance that whoever is the traitor will find out, and who knows what will happen then? And if they pick the right spot, but wrong time, Torchwick can find out, not go there, and rob another place with Yang.

Ruby gaze catches something. She turns her head to see Arnold, stomping down the walkway. He does not look happy at all. Ruby flips over onto her stomach, and stands up. She quietly walks over and hides behind a pillar. Weiss and Blake walk up behind her, and stand behind the pillar.

"What are you doing?" Weiss whispers to Ruby.

"Shh." Ruby says.

Arnold walks down the pathway. Fawkes, Louis, and Atzerodt stand together. Fawkes walks up to his partner, and grabs a fist full of his shirt.

"What the actually fuck man! Why the fucking bloody hell did you do that?!" Fawkes shouts at Arnold.

"Let go off me." Arnold growls back.

"Not until you tell us why you did that! Are you trying to get us into deeper trouble then we are all ready in?"

Arnold grabs Fawkes' wrist, and removes his hands from his shirt. Arnold looks Fawkes dead in the eyes.

"That little bastard had it coming to him." Arnold says.  
>"How? How did Roy 'have it coming to him'?" Fawkes asks<p>

"He started to figure out what was going on."

"And you just fucking killed him? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Arnold does not say anything. Fawkes places his hands on his face and groans. He starts to pace back and forth, cursing under his breath. He stops back in front of Arnold, and jabs one of his fingers in his partner's face.

"You really have fucked us up. You know that no one is suppose to get hurt!" Fawkes growls

"What's done is done. There is nothing we can do now." Arnold says.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake watch the two angry partners fight each other in shock.

"Arnold killed Roy?" Ruby whispers.

"You don't think that they are the traitors, do you?" Blake says.

"Jack did say he heard another male voice. Maybe it was one of them." Weiss answers.

"What about Yang?" Fawkes asks.

This immediately gets Ruby, Weiss, and Blake attention. They know about Yang? Ruby's grip on the pillar begins to tighten.

"What about her?" Arnold asks.

"You know what I mean." Fawkes says back.

"She is fine. I went back last night and told her what happen. We had a little drink, and when I left, she threw a half a filled bottle of whiskey at my head." Arnold places his hand on his right cheek were a small cut is "Bitch got me good."

Ruby's knuckles turn white has her grips tightens even more on the pillar. She bites down on her lower lip. Weiss has one of her hands holding Ruby's cape, making sure she does not bolt out.

"Goddamn it Arnold." Fawkes sighs and shakes his head "This is getting WAY out of hand."

"Whatever. Are you coming tonight?" Arnold asks.

"Tonight? What, are you going to rob another place?" Louis finally speaks up.

"Yes. It is that huge store in town. The more help the better."

"Do you really need our help?" Atzerodt asks.

"Yes. You three better show up." Arnold says and begins to walk away.

"You have become a real asshole, you know that?" Fawkes says.

Arnold does not say anything and continues to walk away. Fawkes sighs, and walks the other way with Louis and Atzerodt. Ruby is biting so hard on her lip that it starts to bleed. Weiss grabs her partner by the waist and drags her away.

"I. am. going. to. kill. him." Ruby growls.

"Ruby, take a deep breath." Blake says.

"We all want to kill him right now, but he has Yang, so let's wait till we get Yang back to do so."Weiss says and lets go of Ruby.

Ruby wipes away the blood in her chin from her lip. She grabs the map off of the ground, picks up the marker, and puts an "x" on the circle of the store.

"This is where we will find Yang. We are going to get my sister back." Ruby says.

* * *

><p>That night, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake walk down to the store. This time they will be ready, unlike the last time when they were taken by surprised. This time, they will have the surprise attack. Team JNPR is also with them. After had found out what is going on, the girls went to team JNPR for help. They agreed right away to help them stop Torchwick, and team ALFA and to save Yang. Nora even said that she will break all of team's ALFA's legs. No one said anything to deter her. They just said to save some leg bones for the rest of the group. The store comes into view. So does Torchwick and his henchmen, team ALFA, and Yang.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*sticks head out of bunker* Okay, so when I first thought of this story, Roy was much more of a main character. As I wrote, he became less and less of a main character,and more of a minor. I also was debating if I should kill him off, and you can see what my choice was. Anyway, next week is not the last battle. It is switching back to Yang's perspective, then the week after that is the final battle (and then the hiatus). I should say also, "Jack" is just named after a co-worker of mine. <strong>


	14. Chapter 13: the final battle

The upper part of Yang's body is on the ground, while the rest of her body is on the couch. The room is dark; the only light comes from the stars outside. Yang is asleep, snoring and drooling. The sound of the door opening wakes her up, and she twists her body to see who has opened the door. The black silhouette of Arnold stands in the doorframe. He walks into the apartment and into the bathroom. He slams the door shut. Yang throws her lower half of her body on the ground and stands up. She stretches and yawns. While she did not have a nightmare, it still feels like she did not get much sleep. Yang turns on the lamp by the couch and looks around. The table is still overturned, one cup is shattered, and the other cracked. The small puddle of Yang's vomit is still there, some blood mixed in from her wound.

Yang scratches the left side of her face. She looks at her fingernails to see dry blood underneath them. At least her wound has stopped bleeding. She should wash up as soon as Arnold comes out. The door to the bathroom opens, and Yang turns around to see Arnold standing there, blood on his shirt and pants. Her lilac eyes widen in horror as the worst possible thoughts come to her head. Arnold walks over to the fridge and takes out a couple of bottles.

"It is not theirs." Arnold says and removes the cap from a bottle.

Yang keeps staring at him.

"Then who's is it?" She asks.

Arnold takes a sip of the alcohol, sits down on a chair, and hands out the still closed bottle at Yang. She looks back and forth between him and the bottle.

"You are already breaking a bunch of laws, what's one more?"

Yang takes the bottle from him. Arnold takes another sip.

"Is it your blood on you?" Yang asks and opens the bottle; it smells strong.

"No."

"Whose is it then?" Yang asks, and takes a sip of the drink. She winces and starts to cough at the burning sensation that goes down her throat. While coughing, she places the bottle down on the table.

"Too strong for you?" Arnold asks.

"I never drank before. Now answer my question." Yang says.

"It is Roy's"

Yang looks to see if Arnold is lying. There are no signs on his face that tells her that he is. He isn't.

"Is he..." Yang gulps.

"He is."

Yang snatches her bottle from the table and takes another sip. She coughs as it goes down her throat, and her eyes start to water. She covers her mouth with her elbow.

"Why the hell did you do it? Why in god's name did you kill Roy?" She asks.

Arnold shrugs

"After you pissed me off, I went out. I went to the supply store and Roy confronted me. He said that he was asking around about the robbery and someone told him that they saw two people standing outside of the store, a male and female to be exact. They could not make out the female, but I matched the male profile.

"I said 'so?' and started to walk away. He asked why I was doing this, and I said it was none of his business. He grabbed me by my shirt, and I just grabbed the box cutter in his hands, and stabbed him."

Yang takes another sip from the bottle. She starts to feel light headed, and her thoughts are swimming. She doesn't really care. Yang had tried to keep others out of the mess she is in, now she has gotten someone killed. She shakes her head.

_ No. You didn't kill him._ Yang tells herself.

It does not help. She begins to feel guilty for what has happen. She takes another sip, and has to put her free hand on the table to steady herself.

"Having fun there?"Arnold asks.

"Don't you dare try anything, or, so help me god, I _will _kill you."

"Heh, no worries. I doubt you have the guts to kill anyone sweetheart."

"Stop _fucking_ calling me that!"

Arnold stands up, and leans his face into Yang's. She can smell the alcohol on his breath. She wonders if he can do the same with her. Yang tightens her grip on the bottle.

"Why should I, _sweetheart_? Are you going to make me stop saying it?" Arnold grins.

Yang can't think of a comeback. She can barely _think_ straight. She is surprise that she is still sober enough to stand and talk to Arnold. She places her hands on Arnold's chest, and pushes him away. Yang takes another sip from the bottle. Her mind starts to swim even more and her face starts to become flush. Arnold smiles, and walks to the door.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Yang asks.

"Back to Beacon. It is late and I better not draw any attention to myself" He says and puts his dark purple jacket on.

"I hope you fucking burn in hell for what did." Yang says.

"I guess we will be seeing each other then."

Yang chucks bottle in her hand at Arnold. It breaks on the wall next to him, one of the pieces of glass cutting him on the right check. Arnold does not flinch. He grins and walks out of the apartment. Yang breaths come out ragged. She sits down on a chair, places her elbows on the table, and buries her face in her hands.

_This has to be a dream. Please God, let it be a dream_. Yang says to herself.

Her mind is swimming like crazy. She can't seem to put her thought together. She regrets drinking the alcohol. She gasps for breath as she starts to become warmer. Yang takes off her scarf and walks over to the kitchen sink. She turns on the water, and lets the ice cold water run down her neck. Her thoughts still swim around in her head. She feels relieved that it was not her sister's or friends' blood on Arnold. She feels bad for Roy, but she can't feel but feel happy that everyone is safe at the moment.

_Am I a horrible person for not feeling truly bad over his death? _Yang asks herself.

Yang turns off the water and walks back to the table. She places her head on the table, and places her hands on her neck. She shutters and her eyes close once more. Try as she might, a few tears come down her face. Her nightmare comes back to her with a vengeance. Not only are Ruby's and everyone else's voice calling out for help, Roy's voice is now mixed in as well.

* * *

><p>The light streams through the window, onto Yang's face. Her eyes crack open, and she moans when the light hits her eyes. She rubs her temples, trying to get rid of the pain in her head.<p>

"I'm never touching something that strong again." She groans.

Yang stands up, puts her scarf back on, and grabs a piece of bread. Her stomach growls when she sees it. Yang begins to eat it, and looks around for the purple brush she has been using the past few days. She finds it on the table with the lamp. As she eats her bread, she starts to brush out her hair. There are many knots to brush out.

After Yang swallows the last bit of bread, she walks into the bathroom to wash her face off. She puts the brush by the sink, grabs a towel, and wets it with warm water. She places the hot towel over her face, and washes it off. She looks at the mirror when she is done. She looks like a mess. The cut on her forehead is about an inch and half long. There is some dry blood on her bangs, which she washes off. There are bags under her eyes also, and even though she just brushed out her hair, it is still a mess.

She hates how she looks right now. She hates herself for what she is doing. She hates Arnold, team ALFA, and Torchwick for what they are making her do. She just _hates._ Yang grabs the purple brush and she hurls it at the mirror. It hits the left corner and breaks the mirror. The large crack on the edge reflects back on Yang's upper left side abdomen and the rest of the cracks spread out though the rest of her body, splitting it.

Yang looks down at her hands. They are shaking. She can't take it anymore. She can't take being used anymore. She can't take putting her sister and friends though this. She places her back on the wall, and slides down it. She buries her face in her legs, and starts to cry. She does not know what to do anymore. Everything has gotten so out of hand; she won't be surprise if she could never go back to Beacon, her family, or her friends. That is all she wishes for, though, to go back home to her family and friends. So long as the others do not know that team ALFA are doing this to her, there is nothing she can do so she can go home. She is trapped.

While she cries, she wonders what Ruby, Blake, and Weiss are doing. Do they think that she is helping Torchwick by her own free will? Are they trying to come up with a reason why she can be possibly doing all this? Or do they think she is being forced to do it? Maybe they are trying to find out who is making Yang do this. Maybe they are trying to save her. She prays through her tears that it is the latter half; that they are trying to save her. But what if they do think she is doing this by her own free will? Then she can never go back, no matter how hard she tries.

A knock on the outside door interrupts Yang's thoughts. Yang stops crying and looks to the door. There is another knock.

"Yang?" Fawkes voice comes through the door.

Yang still does not say anything. _Why is he here?_

"Yang, I know you are in there. If you don't open the door, I have the key to open it. I much rather have you open it."

Yang stands up, wipes away her tears, and leans on the bathroom door frame.

"If you have the key, open it yourself asshole." Yang growls at him.

She can hear Fawkes unlocking the door. He opens it and steps in.

"Bloody hell, it looks like a damn tornado came through here!" Fawkes remarks when he sees the messed up room. He looks to Yang "And you look no better."

"Oh jeez_, thanks_. That is _just_ what I wanted to hear. That I look like a complete mess, as if I don't already know_ that!_" Yang snaps and turns her head away from him.

Fawkes sighs and walks towards Yang, stopping a couple of feet away. He holds out a brown paper bag. Yang looks down at it.

"Last time I got a hand out from one of you guys, I nearly got drunk. What makes you think I'll take whatever you have?"

"Because this will help. Arnold told me that you drank like half a bottle of whiskey before you threw it at his head."

Yang narrows her eyes at Fawkes.

"Trust me; I did not do anything to what's in this bag." Fawkes says.

Yang tentatively takes the bag from Fawkes. She opens and looks into it. There is a bottle of Advil, some water and a yellow apple.

"I also heard you have not been eating that much, and that you like apples."

Yang walks over the table, places the bag on it, and takes out the bottle of Advil and water.

"What are you being so nice to me?" Yang asks, and uses the water to help her swallow the two Advil pills.

"I was raised to help others when they need it. And I also got a sister your age." Fawkes says, and sits on the couch.

"Yet you are still doing all this?"

"I'm not all too proud of it."

"Why _are _you doing this?" Yang asks and starts to eat the yellow apple.

"I don't even know anymore." Fawkes sighs.

"Got any other siblings?"

"An older sister who is twenty four."

"The others?"

"Atzerodt has two older brothers. One is twenty four, the other is twenty six. Louis is an only child. Why are you asking this?"

"I'm trying to figure out if you are doing this for as the same reason as me."

"No, the three of us are doing this by our own free will. Though we much rather not now."

"Why do you still do this then?"

Fawkes shrugs.

"Great answer." Yang says and throws her apple core in the trash. She takes the bottle of water and sits on the other end if the couch.

"You know me, Atzerodt, and Louis love your little sister. Like, we love her like she was our own little sister. While we did agreed to use her and your friends against you, that was before we got to know you guys. Now all this shit that we never expected to happen has happen, and we are in too deep to do anything." Fawkes says.

"I have a question. The day before my sister and friends found me out, Arnold said you four had something to do. Also, it seemed like Torchwick knew they were coming." Yang says.

"That's because he did. Louis was walking in the halls when he heard the rest of your team fighting. He overheard Blake saying that the next time you went out, they would follow. He came back to tell us about it, and Arnold overheard. Thus, he told Torchwick and all that shit happen. We were at Beacon the whole time!"

"So, you three are not assholes like Arnold?"

"If you see us as assholes, then we are ones. I wouldn't blame you for it."

"Are you here for any other reason besides trying to make yourself look good in my eyes?"

"I came here to tell you that there is another robbery going onto night. Atzerodt, Louis, and I are also going."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It was either me, or Arnold. Take your pick."

Yang sighs and takes some sips of her water. She crushes the bottle in her hand when it is empty.

"How many more of these do I have to do?" She asks him.

"I can't say. I'm sorry." Fawkes answers.

"Then let's get this one over with."

* * *

><p>The store is bigger than the last two. Yang and team ALFA wait outside. Arnold face remands neutral, but Yang can the rest of his team is not to happy being here. Torchwick and a few of his henchmen appear. As the henchmen start to jimmy the lock, Yang sees something out of the corner of her eye. She turns to see a group of people walking towards them. It is team JNPR, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you have noticed, this chapter and the last titles are flowing into one another, and so will the next (so in the end, all three chapters will write out a title). I should also say, there is a reason why I am making the rest of team ALFA not a bunch of assholes. Benedict Arnold is the only one out of the four I used as names to be a traitor. He turned his back against the US and join the British. Guy Fawkes, is still seen as a traitor i believe, (all i know about guy fawkes is from "V for Vendetta"Tails Anhidec" (thank you for telling me about what Fawkes did and the 5th of nov. I am not good with English history ^^; I try my best) and from Louis, don't hold me too this, I am not good a french history, was just a bad king. You can say George Atzerodt is a traitor, but he did chicken out, so yeah...Next week this the last update before my short hiatus. Also, this week i head off to Williamsburg (dont worry, i am checking over the next chapter. It is all typed, just needs some proofreading) so I am going to be writing, A LOT. I am thinking of writing another summer rose fic, and lancaster one. I should also add that there is a new story in the works. As of right now, the story i am working on is 'living'(there where like three other stories I was working on before this one, and they 'died'). So hopefully by the time this one ends, i will have a new one up and ready to go~ I also made a half drunk Yang because I have no clue why, i just did.<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: has begun

They know. That is Yang's first thought. Her sister and friends know. They can see that team AFLA with is Torchwick, helping him.

"Let my sister go!" Ruby shouts at Torchwick.

Torchwick looks to team ALFA and Yang.

"Take care of them." He says and walks into the store with some henchmen.

Fawkes, Louis, and Atzerodt listen. Arnold turns around to speak to Yang, but when he does, Yang socks around across the face. He stumbles backwards.

"You have no fucking clue how long I've been waiting to do that!" Yang says to him, and actives Ember Celica.

Arnold rubs his jaw, and pulls out Saratoga in sword form. Yang takes a quick look around. She sees Ruby with Fawkes, Weiss with Atzerodt, and Blake with Louis. The three other members of team AFLA do not look happy about fighting. She sees that team JNPR is dealing with the rest of Torchwick's henchmen.

Arnold swings his sword at Yang. She blocks it with Ember Celica. He draws back, switches it to a gun, and fires a shot at Yang. She is blasted onto her back. She sits up, gasping for air, and feels her wound on her head reopening and bleeding even more. Arnold is smirking.

"Didn't expect that, did ya? I took some of your ammo when you where not looking before." He says and fires another shot.

Yang jumps out of the way. She stands back up on back up on her feet, and fires a couple of her own shots. Arnold quickly switches back into a sword, cutting one bullet in half; the two halves exploding behind him. The other bullet lands in front of him and explodes. He is sent backwards and lands on the ground.

"You are going to pay for what you fucking did!" Yang snaps at him.

Arnold stands back up on his feet. He swings his sword once more. Yang once again blocks his attack with her own weapon. She grins and shins Arnold in the groin. He falls to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Not so tough now, aren't you?" She says.

Yang looks over to see that her friends are either finishing up there battle, or helping someone else. Ruby runs towards Yang, throws herself at her sister. Yang catches her, and hugs her.

"Hey little sis." Yang says, and rubs the top of Ruby's head.

"I knew you weren't doing this on your own free will. I just knew it!" Ruby says.

"Haha, good guess."

Yang turns to see Torchwick coming out of the store.

"Hey, Rube, I'd love to chitchat at the moment, but there is someone whose ass I'd love to kick. You mind if you watch this asshole for me?" Yang says and points to a groaning Arnold.

"Yes ma'am." Ruby says.

Yang places a quick kiss on her sister's forehead and runs off after Torchwick. He turns, and fires a shot from his cane at Yang. She dodges it by somersaulting to the side. He smirks as Yang gets back to her feet. She goes to throw a punch at Torchwick, but he blocks her attack with his cane. He can see that Yang's eyes are glowing a bright red. Yang draws back to attack again. Torchwick fires another shot, which Yang once again dodges.

"I suggest you not attack me." He says.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Torchwick points his cane over Yang. She looks behind her. Arnold is standing up, and attacking Ruby. Ruby is trying to block his attacks, but she is struggling to do so.

"It's me or her. Your pick!" Torchwick says and starts to climb the ladder of an aircraft that has appeared.

Yang doesn't have time to pick; her legs already have chosen where to go. Ruby falls on her back, and Crested Rose slides away from her, leaving her defenseless. Arnold draws back is sword, ready to strike Ruby.

"Let's see who Yang likes it not to have a younger sibling." He says.

Ruby instinctively covers her head and chest, anticipating Arnold's attack. It never comes. Ruby looks up to see why Arnold's attack never came. She sees his sword in front of her, blood dripping from it. She looks up to see whose blood it is and gasps in shock. Yang stands in front of her; Arnold's sword impales her on her left side of her abdomen. She has her left hand out stretched, trying to give Ruby more protection, her right hand grips the sword in front of her, and it bleeds into the sword. Yang looks at Arnold with her red eyes. Blue flames start to flick off of her, and she clutches her left hand into a fist.

"Don't you ever hurt my sister you son of a bitch!" Yang says, and punches Arnold with her left hand.

He is sent backwards, and lands on the ground, unconscious. Arnold had such a tight grip on the sword, it goes backwards with him, cutting Yang's hand up even more as it leaves her body. She gasps, and collapses onto her left side on the ground. Yang uses her hurt hand to try and stanch her abdomen wound.

"YANG!" Ruby screams, and goes up to her sister.

Weiss and Blake hear Ruby's cry, and look towards her. They see Yang on the ground, bleeding. The two of them run over to Ruby and Yang, leaving team JNPR to tie up the rest of team ALFA. Ruby places her sister on her lap and looks down at her. Yang smiles when she sees her sister.

"Hey Ruby. Looks like Arnold really got his point though to me, huh?" Yang tries to joke.

Ruby smiles at her sister's failed joke attempt, tears streaming down her face. Yang tries to laugh, but it quickly turns to coughs, filled with blood. Ruby lifts up Yang's head so that she would not choke on her own blood. Weiss and Blake arrive as Yang's coughing fit calms down. Weiss sits to the left of Ruby, and Blake sits in front of Ruby and Yang. Yang's wound on her abdomen bleeds through her fingers. Blake takes the scarf around her partner's leg. She removes Yang's hand.

"Sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable, but I have to do this so I can find the wound." Blake says, tears starting to form in her eyes.

She unbuttons Yang's blood stained vest to reveal a nearly three inch wound, bleeding profusely.

"Shit." Blake mumbles, and pushes down hard on the wound with the scarf.

Weiss brushes away Yang's hair near her head wound, trying to keep it from getting blood on the hair Yang loves so much.

"Thank you." Yang says.

"You are welcome." Weiss sighs, her eyes also starting to form tears.

The faint sounds of sirens echo in the night air.

"Are you three okay?" Yang asks.

"We are fine Yang, just a little beat up. That's all." Ruby answers her sister.

"That's good."

"Why'd you do it Yang?"

"To protect you... To protect all of you. Had I not listen... You guys could've gotten...hurt."

"Oh Yang."

Yang's eyes roll back into her head and her body goes limp. Ruby shakes her sister, trying to wake her up. Yang moans, and opens her eyes. Her breathing is starting to become rapid and swallow, and some sweat forms on her forehead.

"I-If I don't... If I don't make it..." Yang starts

"No! Don't say that! You are going to be just fine." Ruby cries.

"Ruby, please!" Yang begs her sister.

Yang can feel that she does not have much time left to tell her sister and teammates what she wants to say. The corners of her vision are starting to turn black, and she starts to feel cold. Ruby shuts her mouth. The sirens are starting to get louder.

"If I don't make it, please do not let your anger consume you. Don't be like... Be like Arnold. Don't hate everything and everyone. Please...Please stay yourself. Promise?" Yang asks.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake nod. Ruby sees her sister's lilac eyes light up when she sees this, but they start to dim. Yang begins to cough up more blood. Weiss brushes away more of Yang's hair, trying to keep it from getting blood on it. Blake starts to press down even more on Yang's wound, her hands starting to stain with her partner's blood. Ruby keeps her sister's head up; keeping her from choking on the blood she coughs up. There is not much the three are able to do for Yang's hurt hand, which slowly bleeds. All three are trying their best note to cry so hard.

Yang whines after her second coughing fit. The blacks in the corner of her eyes are growing, she can no longer see Weiss and Blake out of the sides of her eyes, and she is finding it harder and harder to breathe. She can hear that the sirens are close now. She doesn't want to die yet. She finally is able to be back with her sister and friends. She just needs to hold on.

Yang feels that she is about to slip back in to darkness. She shakily lifts her uninjured hand and places it on her sister's cheek. She brushes away some of Ruby's tears with her thumb.

"I'm glad you are safe. And I'm so sorry I put you, all of you, through this." Yang says in a hush voice. "I love you...so much."

"I love you too Yang." Ruby says.

"Be a good girl…and take…take care of mom…and dad for me…will you?"

"I-I will. B-But please Yang, hold on. Don't leave me."

Yang smiles

"Don't worry…Rube…I'll never leave you." She says, her voice barely audible,

Yang's eyes close and her hand falls off of Ruby's cheek. The rest of her body goes limp. Ruby begins to shake her sister again, trying to wake her up. She remains limp; the only sign of life from Yang is her rapid, shallow breathing. Ruby's nightmare that she had had nights ago comes back to her.

"No! Yang, please wake up! You promised you wouldn't go anywhere. Please..."' Ruby cries.

The sirens come closer, and two police cars and an ambulance appear. Two EMS personal, a man and a woman, run to where Ruby, her sister, and friends are. The man takes Blake's spot in putting pressure on Yang's wound. The woman quickly checks over Yang's vitals.

"Shit. Her heart is beating still, but it is fast and weak. She is going into shock."' The woman says.

"S-Shock?" Ruby says.

"From all the blood she loss. We need to get her to the hospital. What is her blood type?"

"A-A positive, I believe."

Another EMS comes with a stretcher and puts Yang on it.

"Are you three okay?" The female EMS asks.

"Yes ma'am we are." Weiss says.

"Please save my sister." Ruby begs.

"We'll do whatever we can."

The three EMS places the Yang, her smile still on her face, in the ambulance and drives off. The three friends turn their heads to Arnold when they hear him moan. He clutches his head, which bleeds. Ruby stands up, retrieves her fallen weapon, walks up to Arnold, and places her gun in his face.

"Tell me right now why I shouldn't blow your brains out YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITICH!" Ruby growls at him, her tears are like rivers down her face.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Jaune says, and grabs Ruby "Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down! He might have killed my sister, and you want me to calm down?!"

"Yelling is not going to get you anywhere, nor is killing him."

Ruby struggles in Jaune's grip.

"Let go of me!" She shouts

"Not till you chill!" Jaune snaps back

"_I'm going to kill him!_"

_Slap!_

A red hand print dotted with blood forms on Ruby's check where Weiss slapped her. Ruby slowly turns her head to her angry, tear stained face partner.

"Ruby, calm down! What was possibly Yang's last request? Not to turn out like him!" She points to Arnold "And that is exactly what you are turning into right now. You are letting your hate consume you. I have seen it many times, and let me tell you, it is _not_ pretty. When you let your hate consume you leave a war path of destruction, and sometimes you wind up hurting those you care for. Do you really think Yang want that? Do you really think she want you to become like that?"

Ruby lowers her head and shakes it, telling Weiss no. Jaune lets go of her and hugs her. Ruby buries her face in his jacket and cries.

"Wait; please just let me talk to them quickly!" Fawkes says, as a police officer tries to put him in the car.

"What do you want?" Blake asks.

"We, Louis, Atzerodt, and I, want to say we are sorry. We didn't want any of this to happen."

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Weiss asks.

"Please believe us. Yes, we did use you guys against Yang to help us rob stores, and we accept the fact we are going to go to jail for it. But we never wanted anyone to get hurt! Honest. I don't care if you hate us for the rest of your lives, but please just believe me when I say, it was only Arnold who wanted to cause this much harm."

Ruby looks to Arnold, who is being taken away by a cop and then looks back at Fawkes.

"I believe you. That doesn't mean I forgive you. If my sister lives, I'll ask her if I should forgive you or not. If she doesn't...I won't."

"Fair enough." Fawkes says.

He and the rest of his team are put into the cars, and taken away.

"Come on Ruby. Let's get to the hospital." Jaune says.

* * *

><p>When they get to the hospital, Ruby's mother and father are already there. They go up and hug Ruby.<p>

"Are all of you okay?"Justin asks.

"We are fine Mr. Rose. Just a little beat up. Have you heard anything?" Weiss asks.

"All we know is that she is in surgery."

"You three should wash up. We bought you some extra clothes, if you want to change Ruby." Ming says.

Ruby looks down to see that her skirt and pants are covered in blood. Ruby nods and takes the extra pair of clothing. She chances out of the blood stained clothes, and joins the rest of her teammates in the bathroom. Both are washing off their hands. Weiss has some blood on hers, from where she was brushing away Yang's hair, while Blake's are covered. None of them talk to each other, or cry. Their tears are pretty much dried up.

After they wash up, they head back to wait for news about Yang. After a long time, two people come. Both are fairly young. One is a female nurse with light brown hair, and blue eyes. The other is a male with darker brown hair, and blue eyes also.

"Hello there. I am Doctor Matthew Klinger. Your school Nurse Alex Klinger is my father. This is Nurse Katelyn Houlihan." The doctor says.

"Are you guys here to tell us about Yang?" Ruby asks and stands up.

"Yeah...Yeah we are."

"Is she okay?"

"I think you should sit down."

Ruby does as she is told.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's make this quick. 1) I am not good at writing fighting scenes 2) Both Klinger's and Houlihan's first name come from co-workers. 3) no update next week 4) I have two chapters written for this. One is Yang living, the other is her dying. One will be canon, while the other will be the alternate ending i that will be posted after the end of the story (along with a bonus chapter which i will tell you about later). <strong>

**So the Scots come next week, so no update for this chapter (i do have the canon chapter typed out already, i just need to proofread it.I could post it,but i am being a troll). I will still be uploading rwbyrsweek this week. so if you need me, I'll be in my bunker *hids*  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Yang

Water is no place for a flame. But that is where Yang finds herself. In a large, deep, dark ocean. She struggles to stay afloat as wave after wave hits her. One hits her hard enough to take her under the dark ocean. She quickly recovers and swims back up, coughing when she is above the water. The waves keep hitting her. She is growing weak from struggling.

Another wave hits Yang and takes her back under. Unlike last time however, she does not bother to swim back up. The water feels nice, it's warm, and it does not feel like she is drowning. It feels like all of the pain and misery she feels is draining away, and peace and comfort replaces it. She could stay here forever if she wanted to. There is no need to worry about anything, no need to fret about things. Everything is peaceful.

Yang realizes that she is alone in this dark ocean. Her family and friends are not there. She feels as if they are in trouble, that they need help. Using what little strengthen she has left, Yang swims up to the top. She coughs and wheezes as air fills her lungs again. Land appears, and she swims to it. She crawls up on land, and lies down under a blooming cherry blossom tree. She tucks her legs into her chest, and then hugs them. The water is dangerously close to her. If it takes her back under, there is a strong chance Yang will be unable to pull herself back up.

She begins to shiver. She is cold, and scared. Yang does not know where she is, or where her family and friends are. She wants to try and fine them, but she can't seem to find the strength to move. She lies there, shivering when a warm breeze comes over her. Some of the flowers from the tree falls off of it, and land on Yang. She watches as the water moves away from her a bit. Yang's shivering ceases. She can't pinpoint it, but the warm breeze somehow feels familiar. Yang can feel some strengthen coming back to her. She props herself up so her back is leaning on the cherry blossom tree. She picks up one of the flowers that had fallen. The soft pink flower reminds her of Ruby. It is small, innocent, and cute. And one day, out of the flower, will grow a strong tree.

...

She needs to find Ruby and her friends. She can't shake the feeling that they might be hurt. Using the bark of the tree for support, Yang stands up. She looks back at the water, which has moved away even more. Hugging herself, she turns around, and begins to walk the other way.

There is nothing but grass. Yang can't make heads or tails of where she is. There is also a faint beeping sound in her left ear, which annoys her. No matter what she does, the beeping noise remains. Yang looks to the left, but nothing is there. She slaps her left hand over her left ear, trying to get rid of the noise.

"You okay, Yang?" A voice says

Yang turns around, and drops her arms to her side. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake stand there.

"I said are you okay?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." Yang smiles.

"You dolt. You had us all worried." Weiss says.

"Eh?" Yang says.

"You nearly gave all of us heart attacks." Blake says.

"I'm sorry?" Yang says, not knowing why her friends are saying this."Hey, where is everyone else?"

"Down at the park." Ruby says.

"Can you show me where that is? I can't seem to figure out where I am."

"Sure."

Yang follows her sister and friends. She is finding that her strength is coming back. She also can't help but still feel something is wrong. Her sister and friends seem safe, and the others sound like they are, but something seems off. Maybe it has to do with the beeping in Yang's ear.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asks.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Yang answers.

"I'm doing fine."

"That's good."

"I wish you'd wake up."

"Huh? What do you mean? I am awake!"

"I miss you."

Yang grabs her sister by the shoulders, and spins her around so she is facing her.

"What are you talking about? I am awake, see. Are you sure you are okay?" Yang questions her sister.

Ruby blinks, and smiles.

"I'm fine Yang. Come on, we are almost at the park."

Ruby walks away from her sister, leaving Yang standing confused. Something is up. Sighing, Yang follows her sister. At the park, team JNPR and Yang's parents are there. Yang is happy to see them. She sits down another cherry blossom tree, and thinks. She is happy to find her family and friends, but there is _defiantly _something up. Her friends and parents keep saying random things like "I hope she is going to be okay." or "How much longer will she be like that?" Most of all, Ruby keeps mumbling "Wake up." Also, the beeping in Yang's ear is getting louder. She slaps her hand over her ear again, annoyed. Ruby sits down next to Yang.

"You okay Yang?"

"Ugh, I keep hearing a beeping noise. And I can only hear it in my left ear!" Yang says

"What beeping?"

"You don't hear it?"

"No"

"Well, I can, and it is annoying!"

"Then wake up."

"You keep saying that, but I am awake!"

Ruby shakes her head 'no'. Yang places her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"What do you mean 'no'? You keep saying to wake up. I don't understand Ruby."

"Please wake up Yang. It's quite without you." Ruby whispers under her breath.

"Stop talking nonsense Rube. I am wake! Why are you act-"

Yang's suddenly feels pain in her right hand. She lifts it off of her sister's shoulder, and sees her palm and fingers bleeding.

"What the-"

Pain shoots through Yang's left side and forehead. She sees blood coming out of her left side, and can feel blood also coming down her face. She looks to Ruby to see if she knows what is going on, but she has disappeared. Everyone has. Then, everything turns to darkness.

* * *

><p>Yang opens her eyes. Her vision is blurry. She squints, trying to refocus it. She finds herself in a light blue room, lying on a bed. She turns her head to the beeping noise and sees a heart monitor there. There is a wire there that starts at the heart monitor and stops on her chest under a hospital gown she wears. On her palm, she sees another tube sticking out. It leads to a bag filled with clear liquid.<p>

_What the hell?_ She thinks to herself.

Yang feels something in her nose. She touches whatever it is with her right hand, and finds out that a nasal cannula is there, blowing puffs of air into her lungs. She also sees that her right hand is wrapped in white bandages.

_What is going on? _

Everything is a blur. She doesn't know why she is in a hospital. Yang turns her head to the right, to see if she can find anything that can help her. Ruby is there, sitting on a chair, reading a beaten brown book.

"_Ruby?_" Yang says, her voice coming out hoarse and scratchy.

She begins to cough. Ruby looks up from her book, and places it on the table when she sees Yang coughing, and awake. She runs over to her sister's bed.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

Yang, who has stopped coughing, points to her throat.

"Do you want water?" Ruby says

Yang nods. Ruby runs off into another room. Yang can hear her turning on the water. She goes to sit up, but pain shoots across her left side, and spreads across the rest of her body. Her heart monitor's beeping starts to pick up speed. Yang lies back down on her bed, gritting her teeth. Ruby comes out to see her sister trying a second time to sit up. She places the glass of water in her hand on the table next to Yang, and pushes her back down.

"Don't try to sit up. You might rip your stitches. I'll raise the bed for you." Ruby says to Yang.

Ruby press a button on the side of Yang's bed, it rises. She stops it at an angle, and helps Yang sit the rest of the way up. Ruby takes the glass of water, and gives it her sister to drink. After Yang was done, Ruby places the glass back on the table.

"Thank you." Yang says her voice back to normal.

"You're welcome." Ruby says, looking down at the ground.

"What's going on? Why am I here?"

Ruby suddenly breaks down into tears and hugs her sister. Yang winces slightly from her the pain in her side.

"You got s-stabbed by Arnold. Y-You were trying to p-protect me." Ruby cries into Yang's shoulder, getting Yang's hospital gown wet.

Yang places her left hand on her forehead. She feels a large, square band-aid on it.

"I remember that. The last thing I remember is you, Weiss, and Blake standing over me. What happen after that?" She asks her sister.

"Y-You fainted from blood loss. You nearly d-die Yang, t-twice."

"Twice?"

Ruby shakes her head yes in Yang's shoulder.

"From the blood loss a-and shock. Your heart s-stopped twice. The first time they were able to get it b-back quickly, b-b-but the second time, they nearly...you almost..." Ruby is unable to finish her sentence.

Yang hugs her sister back, and places a kiss on top of her head.

"It's beating now. You can hear it on the heart monitor. Which, when you can, do you mind turning the sound off? It is annoying the hell out of me."

Ruby nods, and breaks away from Yang. She lends over the bed to switch the sound off.

"Thank you." Yang sighs.

"No problem." Ruby says, and wipes away her tears.

There is a knocking on the door. A young nurse stands in the doorway.

"Sorry if I am interrupting, but I came to check on you. I'm Katelyn Houlihan, your nurse. How are you feeling Yang?" Nurse Houlihan asks.

"I've been better. I'm in some pain, and I'm tired." Yang says.

"That is to be expected. I'll get you some painkillers. Is there anything else you'd like?"

Almost on cue, Yang's stomach growls. Both sisters laugh.

"I'll send someone in with food. I'm going to go tell your friends you are awake."

Nurse Houlihan leaves the room.

"Ow, ow, ow." Yang says, clutching her left side. "Who's here?"

"Blake and Weiss. Jaune and the others are at school. They'll visit later." Ruby answers.

"What about Mom and Dad?"

"They went to do a few errands. They should be back soon."

Another nurse comes in. He places a tray of chicken noodle soup, some crackers, and orange juice on the table connected to Yang's bed. Yang starts to take spoonfuls of soup with her left hand.

"How the hell do you do anything with your left hand?" Yang asks her sister.

"I'm use to it. Till your right hand heals, you just gotta deal with it." Ruby answers.

"Whatever. I'm hungry; it feels like I haven't eaten in days."

"That's because you have been out for three days."

"What?" Yang says, dropping her spoon. "Three days? That long?"

"Yeah. The doctor said it was your body's way of trying to heal itself."

"Damn." Yang says and eats a cracker. She looks over to see Weiss and Blake poking their heads in the doorway. Yang grins.

"Hi guys." She says.

Weiss and Blake walk into the room, and stop by the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asks.

"Okay I guess...how are you three?" Yang asks.

"Just worried about you." Weiss answers

"You where a mess when they brought you in here." Blake adds on.

"I was?" Yang says.

"Yeah, you were very pale and cold. Mom even used some of her semblance to try to warm you up." Ruby quietly says.

"It helped." Yang answers.

"I'm glad you are awake. It seemed like you weren't going to wake up any time soon." Blake says.

"I am glad to be awake also." Yang says.

The teammates turn their heads to the door when they hear footsteps. Ming and Justin stop short by the door, both out of breath. Ming runs into the room, and hugs Yang.

"Ow! Mom, stitches, pain." Yang says.

"Sorry." Ming says, letting go of Yang "I'm just so happy to you awake."

"Everyone is."

Justin walks up to Yang, and hugs her as well.

"I'm happy to see you too dad." Yang says.

"I'm not going to even bother asking how you feel. You probably been asked that a lot." Justin says.

"I have."

Justin lets go of Yang, and she lies back down on her bed.

"How long do you think I'll be here for?" She asks.

"Maybe a few days. As soon as you are well enough to take care of yourself, you can go back to Beacon." Ming says.

"Ozpin is letting me back in?"

"Yes he is. He said that since you did not do what you did by your own free will, he will let you back in. You just have to catch back up on what you _have_ missed and what you _will_ miss while you are here."

"That's good." Yang sighs out.

"Yeah, and as soon as you come back, we can be team RWBY again!" Ruby shouts.

She smiles at Blake and Weiss, and turn back to Yang. Her smile disappears when she see her sister's eyes are closed.

"Yang?" Ruby says.

"Hm?" Yang's eyes flutter back open "Oh, sorry Rube. I just...got tired all of a sudden."

"Then rest. You need your sleep." Ming says and kisses Yang on the forehead; Justin does the same.

"If you need anything, we will be here in the hospital, okay? Just shout or something and we will come." Ming says.

"I will." Yang tells her mother.

Ming smiles, and leaves the room with Justin.

"Get some shut eye. We'll be back later." Blake says.

"Don't do anything stupid now." Weiss says.

"No promises." Yang grins.

Weiss rolls her eyes, and leaves the room with Blake. Ruby remains with her sister. She pushes the tray away from Yang, and presses the button to bring Yang's bed down.

"Get some rest, okay? I'll come back and check on you later." Ruby says.

"Aren't_ I, _the older sister, supposed to be the one checking up on _you,_ the younger sister?" Yang quietly asks.

"Till you are better, your big sister duties are being suspend."

"Fair enough." Yang says and closes her eyes.

"Just call if you need anything"

Yang does not answer. She is already asleep. Ruby smiles and walks out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yang is alive! You really think I could kill of one of the two characters i love and see myself the most in? (the other one being Blake.).Like, when i was writing out the one where Yang does die, i almost cried (it did not help that my ipod played 'a lullaby for a stormy night' during something very emotional.). So, there are two chapters left, then the AE (alternate ending) and the BC (bonus chapter). Enjoy~<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Recovery

Yang sits down on the ground by her friends and sister. She, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake are in the courtyard of the school. Everything is quite calm and quiet; there is a warm breeze blowing through. Blake is reading another one of her books, Weiss seems to be studying for something, and Ruby is looking up at the sky. Yang smiles, and grabs her sister's red hood. She pulls it over her sister's head. Ruby removes her hood, and looks at Yang, who is laughing. Ruby just sighs and rolls her eyes. Yang stands up, and brushes some of the dirt and dust off of her. She goes to look back down at Ruby, but finds that she, Weiss and Blake are not there anymore. Yang looks around to see if she can find where her friends suddenly went off to. There is no one in sight.

A cold breeze cuts through Yang, causing her to shiver. The once bright blue sky now turns red, dark, and gloomy. The plants in the courtyard begin to die and decayed. As the wind cuts through Yang, it picks up the sound of a moan. Yang turns her head in the direction of the moan. Roy is lying on the ground, his back too Yang, in a large pool of blood. Yang places her hands over her mouth, stifling a cry. She hears footsteps. Arnold materializes out of nowhere and starts to walk to Yang. Yang beings to back away, and tries to active Ember Cecilia, only to find that they are not on her. Arnold has Saratoga in his hand in sword form.

"Why'd you do it?" He asks Yang.

Yang's back finds a dead tree. Arnold walks even closer to her, cornering her.

"What did I do?" Yang asks.

"Kill Roy." Arnold answers.

"I didn't kill him! You did!"

Arnold grabs Yang by the neck, and lifts her up slightly. The bark of the tree scratches her back.

"I might have been the one to kill him, but who was the one that caused me to do so?" Arnold says.

"N-No."

Yang looks back at Roy. He is still lying in his own pool of blood. Yang tries to scratch and bite Arnold's arm and hand; his grip does not loosen.

"Tell me, why did you do it?" Arnold asks.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't kill him!" Yang tells him.

"Stop denying it. You know what you did."

"No!"

Yang struggles to break free of his grip. Nothing is working. He is getting to her. She had told herself that is was Arnold's fault for Roy's death, not hers. Now, she is starting to blame herself for what happen.

"It's your fault, you know." Arnold says.

"N-No...I..." Yang stammers.

"Come on, admit it."

"I-I-I didn't mean too. I didn't mean for him to die." Yang cries.

Arnold grins. Yang looks back one more time at Roy's body. He is still there, in a pool of blood. Suddenly, Yang feels something enter her upper left abdomen. She looks back down, and sees that Arnold has stabbed her with his sword. Blood is flowing out of her body as she digs his sword in deeper. Yang tries harder to get Arnold to let her go, but nothing is working. The only thing left Yang can do, is scream for help.

* * *

><p>Ruby places a glass of water next to her sister's bed. She turns off the lamp, letting the room fill with darkness. Ruby looks at her sister's heart monitor. Doctor Klinger had turned the volume back on; just in case anything where to happen as Yang sleeps. Ruby sees that her sister's heart monitor is beating a bit faster than normal. Ruby looks down at Yang, and sees that her face is twisted in fear.<p>

_She must be having a nightmare_. Ruby thinks to herself.

Ruby sighs, and walks out of her sister's room. She is worried about her sister having a nightmare, but there is nothing she should worry about, right? It is only a nightmare. Ruby is not even half way down the hall when she hears her sister scream bloody murder. Ruby runs back into the room to find Yang struggling against an unknown force.

"Let me go!" Yang shouts, her eyes still shut tight.

Ruby runs up to her sister, and picks her up by the shoulders.

"Yang! Wake up! It just a nightmare!" Ruby says.

Yang's eyes remain shut. Her heart monitor is beeping out of control. Ruby lets go of her sister when she feels Yang's body warm up. Yang falls back onto her bed, still in her nightmare.

"Stop it! Please!" She shouts, some tears coming down her face.

Ruby needs to thinking of something quick, before Yang accidentally sets this place on fire. She sees the glass of water she had left out for Yang.

"Please_, someone, HELP!_ Yang cries out.

Ruby answers her sister's call for help by throwing the water on Yang's face. Yang's eyes open up, and she sits up. She clutches her hospital gown where her heart is. It feels like it is about to explode out of her chest. She breathes heavily and rapidly, trying to get her breath back. Nurse Houlihan and Doctor Klinger come running in. Nurse Houlihan whispers something in Doctor Klinger's ear, and runs down the hall. Doctor Klinger goes up to Yang.

"Wait! Don't touch her, you are going to get-" Ruby tires to warn him.

"Ow!" Klinger says and jerks his hands back after touching Yang's arm.

"Burned..."

"Why is she so hot?"

"It's her semblance. It is connected to her emotions and when she experiences a really strong negative one, she can lose control of it."

"Good thing you were here to wake her up."

Ruby nods, and slowly walks over to Yang. She sits at the edge of her sister's bed. Yang is still trying to get her breathing back to normal, and her heart is still beating fast. Ruby takes Yang's still warm left hand, and holds it.

"Yang? Yang can you look at me?" Ruby says.

Yang looks at her sister. Ming and Justin come in with Nurse Houlihan. Ming goes and sits to Yang's right, while Justin sits to his daughter's left.

"Are you okay Yang?" Ming asks.

Yang gulps and shakes her head 'no'.

"I-I had n-nightmare. Arnold was there, he-he stabbed me." Yang says, and uses her hurt hand to touch her abdomen.

"It's okay honey. He can't hurt you now." Justin says and rubs Yang's back.

"He...He wasn't the only there. Roy was there, dead." Yang says, her heart starts to beat normally.

"Why would he be there?" Ruby asks.

"Because...Because...it's my fault that he is dead." Yang says, and starts to cry into her mother's shoulder.

"Why in god's name would it be your fault?" Ming asks.

"Because I was the one who got Arnold in a foul mood. He was already pissed when Roy comforted him. Had I not pissed him off...had I not got him angry...Roy could still be alive."

"It's not your fault for that happening."

"Yes it is! It's my fault."

Ming hisses through her teeth, and removes Yang from her shoulder. She grips Yang's chin and makes her look at her.

"Listen to me Yang. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault! You did nothing wrong."

"But I-" Yang starts

"No buts! Had you made Arnold pissed off or not does not matter. You could have not pissed him off, and he still could have kill Roy. You are responsible for your own actions, and no one else's. Had you not done what you did, your sister, your friends, could've been hurt or worse." Ming says; she removes her hand from Yang's chin and starts to brush away her daughter's tears. "You did not do anything that caused Roy's death. It was Arnold's choice to kill him, not yours. You had nothing to do with it."

"But, what about me feeling happy that it was Roy's blood on Arnold's the night he killed him?"

"Because you where relieved that it was not Ruby's or any of your friends' blood. That it was not them that were killed. Did you still feel at least a little upset over the fact it was Roy's?" Justin asks.

Yang nods her head 'yes'.

"You still felt bad for him, showing that you did care for him. You were more concerned with the well being of the ones you love, and that's okay. You understand?"

Yang nods her head 'yes' again.

"Good."

"Please don't blame yourself Yang. Just try to focus on resting and coming back home. We can deal with all of that later." Ruby says.

Yang smiles.

"I will Rube, I will."

"Good, now get some shut eye. You still need to rest." Ming says.

"Can you guys at least stay here, for tonight? Just in case I have another nightmare?" Yang asks.

"Sure honey, if you want."

* * *

><p>Yang puts on one of her old, yellow tee-shirt on carefully over her head. The shirt ends just over her covered belly button. She also puts on a pair of khaki colored capris on. It has been two days since she woke up. She finally got the nasal cannal, heart monitor, and IV off of her. She can finally walk up and about. Because of this, team JNPR is able to visit, along with the rest of Yang's team. Yang takes the white bandages from the table by her bed, and begins to walk to the bathroom. She stops right before the door. Yang has not seen herself since the day of her nearly getting killed. Does she look as bad as she did before? Or does she look better? Yang walks into the bathroom, and looks at the mirror in there. The bags under eyes are no longer there, and besides all of the white bandages all over her body, she looks okay.<p>

Yang first removes the square white bandage on her forehead. The cut has already started to heal on its own. New skin is starting to form, so there is no need to use aura to try and heal it. Doctor Klinger said its best not to use her aura for anything; its best she keeps so she has enough strengthen and energy to use during the day. Yang puts a new bandage over her cut. She then starts to unravel her bandage right hand. There are cuts on her fingers that are not stitched, and one long cut on her palm that is. Her cuts on her fingers are the only thing she is allowed to use her aura on. The cuts are too small for stitches, and she is going to need to bend her fingers to get things. It still hurts when Yang bends them, but at least now she can start using them again. Her cut on her palm is another story. It is going to have to heal on its own, so Yang can't put her hand into a fist.

Yang, slowly, starts to wrap her hand back up in new bandages. She looks down and sighs.

_Time for the best one_. She thinks

Yang rolls her shirt up to the bottom of her rib cage, where the bandages start. It ends just below her belly button. She starts to undo the white wrapping, and whines when she sees what lies underneath. A stitched wounded, nearly three inches long is there. Out of all her wounds, this one is going to leave a nasty scar. Yang turns around, and looks back at the mirror. On her back is an identical stitched wound, only slightly lower than the one on her front.

_Damn, I got lucky_. Yang thinks to herself.

This wound could have nearly killed her. It almost did, twice. Yang is just happy that she lived to tell her tale. She looks back at the bandages. It is going to be hard to rewrap her abdomen out without the use of her right hand.

"Need any help?" Ruby asks.

Yang turns around to see Ruby standing in the doorframe.

"Yeah, I do. How long have you've been there?" Yang asks and hands Ruby the bandages.

"Since when you whined. Arms up."

"Man, the quicker I can get these stitches out, the better. I really don't want to be stuck in this hospital for too much longer."

"I doubt that they will keep you here all too long."

"The longer I stay here, the more homework I have to make up. I just hope th-_Gah!_"

Yang bites her lip when Ruby's hand accidently brushes past her stitches.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah…Yeah I am good. Just…Just try not to do that again."

"I'll try not to."

Ruby starts to wrap up her sister again, being careful of her stitches. As she does so, Yang looks down at her younger sister. Yang can see that there is something different about her sister. She looks just like she did before, but it is something in her eyes that looks different. The look in her eyes has lost some of their innocence. Yang sighs.

"I'm sorry Ruby."Yang says.

"For what? Are you still blaming yourself for what happen to Roy?" Ruby asks.

"No, I'm not."

"Then what are you sorry for?"

"For putting you through all of this. You shouldn't be doing this; you shouldn't be the one to take care of me. I should be the one taking care of _you!_ I put you through so much, and now you have to care for me. I just wish that none of this happen, th-_ACK!" _

Pain shoots through yang's body again. She clutches her side, breathing heavily through her teeth. Ruby stands in front of her; her arms crossed against her chest, the tape still in her hand.

"Quit blaming yourself for everything that happened." Ruby says.

"You _so_ did that one on purpose!" Yang says through her teeth.

"Maybe I did. But seriously, Yang, stop blaming yourself. You did what you thought was right, and it is just something you are going to have to live with. Just think of what could have happen had you not done what you did."

"Still…"

"Yang, had you refused to listen to Torchwick and Arnold, had you tried to stop them, had you not stepped in the way of Arnold's blade, I, or Weiss and Blake, could be hurt, or dead. You saved our lives."

"I guess you are right…"

"If you don't quit blaming yourself, I am going to touch the stitches again."

"NO! For the love of god, no! I don't think I can handle another shockwave of pain! I'll stop, I'll stop."

"Good."Ruby smiles and goes back to wrapping her sister.

"Are you going to be 'wrapping' this up anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I'm go-… that was a pun wasn't it?"

She looks up to see a large grin on Yang's face.

'Oh my god, it was. You made a pun. It's good to hear those stupid things again."Ruby smiles and finishes wrapping up her sister.

Yang puts her shirt back down, and throws out the old bandages in the trash.

"Oh! I almost forgot."Ruby says and runs into Yang's room.

Yang follows her sister. She finds Ruby digging in a bag for something. Ruby pulls out both of Yang's scarves. She hands them to Yang.

"Hey, they look all nice and clean!" Yang remarks.

"Yeah, the yellow one didn't really get any blood on it. We were lucky to clean up the purple one; it was caked in your blood. Though, you are going to need a new jacket." Ruby says.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, what the hell happen to team ALFA?"

"Fawkes said that he, Louis, and Atzerodt did not mean for any of this to happen, and have asked for forgiveness. As for Arnold, he really didn't seem to care for what he did."

"Forgive those three. After all, you are the one that says to give people second chances" Yang says and walks over to her bed "I talked to Fakes the day of the battle and he looked like he really meant what he said. As for Arnold, he can rot in hell for all I care for."

"I guess so."

Yang places her scarves on her bed.

"Speaking of Arnold..." Yang snaps her head around, and glares at Ruby "A little kitty cat told me that a little red called Arnold a 'fucking son of a bitch' after I was taken away. Is this true?"

"Well um…maybe. Why would you like to know?"

"Because of all the people to curse at Arnold, I am surprised you would. You don't curse."

"Well...it was the heat of the moment…I was not thinking...and.."Ruby sees Yang's eyes narrow as she speaks, so she runs out of the room.

Yang runs up to the door, and shouts down the hall at Ruby.

"Don't you dare use your semblance to get away from me!"

"I don't need to! You can barely run without ripping open your stitches!"

Yang fast walks down the hall after her sister. Ruby runs out of a pair of doors that leads to the outside. Yang follows, and finds that Ruby has stopped on the sidewalk, waiting for Yang. Yang walks up to Ruby, and pulls her hood over her face. Ruby groans, and removes the hood. Yang just chuckles and hugs her sister.

"Come on. We don't want to keep the others waiting, now do we?" Yang asks Ruby.

Ruby shakes her head 'no'. The two sister walk down the sidewalk, together, towards where their friends are.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter. I didn't let Yang off the hook yet. So, next week is the epilogue, and then those two other chapters (because i really wanted to hit the 20 chapter mark on this). Any way, hope you are enjoying this as it winds down. <strong>


	18. Epilogue

Yang is sent home two days later. Yang was overjoyed that she was able to finally go home, but, she was very disappointed when she was told that she is not allowed to train, doing any strenuous exercise, or go out on any missions with her team for the next few weeks. She is not looking forward to pretty much doing nothing till she is fully recovered. Least now she can catch up on all the school work she missed.

When she gets back to Beacon, Yang notices Ozpin standing in front of the main gates. Yang looks to Ruby, who brought her to the school from the hospital, seeing if she knew why Ozpin is just standing there. Her sister just shrugs. Ruby is just as lost as she is. Before the two can walk any farther, Ozpin walks up to the two. He takes a sip from his mug before he talks.

"Hello Yang. I'm glad that you well enough to come back. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. I'm still sore. And it really bites that I am pretty much stuck inside the school till I get well enough to go back out on missions." Yang answers.

"You'll be going back for missions before you know it. You just need to rest right now and catch up on all that missed classwork."

Yang groans at this. While she wants to catch up on what she had missed, it is going to making everything else even more boring for her. Ozpin smiles slightly.

"Well, I have to get going now. I will see you around Yang." He says before walking off.

"Come on Yang," Ruby says to Yang after Ozpin leaves "let's get back to Weiss and Blake. They are in the dorm room."

* * *

><p>Yang is lying down on her bed. While she is tired from being back at Beacon, she reads the book that is in her hands. Blake had given it to her as a coming home present. It happens to be the squeal that Yang never knew of to her favorite book. Weiss and Blake are sleeping on their beds, while Ruby is awake, just like Yang. She notices that Yang has a book in her hands.<p>

"What are you reading?" She asks her sister.

"Remember that book I always use to read as a kid? Well, Blake found a squeal to it and gave it to me." Yang replies.

"There is a squeal to that?"

"I guess so. Want to come and read it with me? I've only just started to read it."

Ruby nods. She jumps off of her bed so that she can go lie in her sister's. Yang moves over so that there is room for Ruby. She winces slightly when Ruby makes the bed move.

"Sorry." Ruby says.

"Don't worry about it." Yang replies.

Yang then pulls the covers up to Ruby's neck before she starts to read from the book.

"Our hero has turned his back on the light in order to protect his brother. He never wanted to do such a thing. Go against his values and work with the people he hates the most, but for the sake of his younger brother's safety, he is willing to do such a thing…"

Yang reads to Ruby till both she and her sister fall asleep in her bed. The book is still open in Yang's hand. It is turned to the last page of the story. It reads:

_Beaten, bruised, and battered, our hero is finally able to reunite with his brother. While there are things he regrets doing, he does not regret keeping his brother safe. He has been gone for a while now, and he can see that his younger brother has grown in that time. But he is still his younger brother, and he will still do whatever it takes to protect him. Now that they are back together, the two brothers make up for lost time_

_-The end. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thus, this is the official end of 'a sister's love'. two things 1) i do not know when the AE and BC will be out. My laptop is being an annoying piece of shit and i got a lot of stuff i need to do. I will get them up, but not for a bit. 2) 'A flame that burns cold'is going to be shorten to a few chapters. I lost a lot of interest in it, and i don't want to end up going into the 2nd season with it. I will still write it, but it will be different. However, there is a new story that will be long like this one. So anyway, enjoy~ <strong>


	19. Hi guys (info on things)

Hello guys! If ya have noticed lately I haven't be active here, that's because my laptop finally broke. Yeah...anyway, to other news. I am planning on rewriting this fic. I'm not going to change much, I might add or delete a few things, but it will stay the same for the most part. My writing had improved a lot since I first started this (and last wrote it) so I thought, why not rewrite it and make it better? Yeah, I still have those two special chapters that will make this fic 20 chapters long, I'll get to them when I get to them. It wouldn't be for a bit the rewrite. I got some other stories to need to work on. But, I'm hoping that I get a new laptop before the first week in July, because I'm going away that week and if I have one, I can get a lot of stuff done on the car ride (it's a 10 hour car ride to where I'm going.) so yeah, no laptop, so no new stories, and this is going to get rewritten one day.

-curiousscientistkae


End file.
